Entre la pasión y la lealtad
by MissKaro
Summary: Cada año se llevaban esas reuniones cuatrimestrales entre las Islas del Sur y Arendelle, y en todas ellas Hans Westergård estaba presente, provocándole a Elsa sensaciones no bien recibidas. Decidida a casarse antes de la siguiente para ponerle un alto, la reina sabía que debía soportar solo cinco días más ignorándolo. Sin embargo, él no iba a ponérselo fácil. short fic/Canonstory
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: La idea de Frozen, tanto como sus personajes, no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Entre la pasión y la lealtad**

 _por _Misskaro

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Islas del Sur, presente, reunión de otoño_

Lentamente, los dedos de Elsa se deslizaron sobre los libros del estante, dando la impresión que leía sus títulos, cuando podía ser todo lo contrario. La realidad era que sus orbes cerúleos vagaban de un punto a otro en la enorme biblioteca, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, como el alma errante que era en la estancia.

Sus pasos eran insonoros, a pesar de los tacones que calzaba, pues la alfombra gris del suelo se tragaba los ruidos como el mejor ladrón podría haberlos aprovechado. Pero este se habría quedado pasmado por lo que encontrara allí.

La reina era una imagen digna de ver.

El cuerpo estilizado de ella estaba cubierto en un vestido esmeralda, como los pastos que abundaban en el reino donde se hallaba, las Islas del Sur, vecino a Arendelle, el lugar que la rubia ceniza reinaba desde seis años antes.

La prenda se amoldaba como una segunda piel a las curvas de su cuerpo, de un modo casi considerado indecente, ya que entallaba su cintura y resaltaba la línea que daba inicio a su trasero, así como la de su busto, que podría haber sido visto de modo indecoroso si la tela no lo cubriera más allá de lo necesario, sin dejar escotes; el vestido de raso que caía en una falda amplia, se sostenía al cuello, y los pechos no eran visibles en lo más mínimo, pero su existencia no podía negarse con el diseño. Una idea de propiedad de la reina, quien tuvo que denegarse el gusto de realizarlo con su magia y dejarlo a las manos expertas de su costurera. Una mujer francesa, que no tenía remilgos en experimentar junto con ella con las telas, haciendo atavíos que escandalizaban, a la vez que admiraban.

No era una coincidencia que se volvieran tendencia y todas las damas que observaran a la elegante reina de Arendelle, sintieran el deseo de contar con modelos semejantes.

Nadie los portaba como ella.

Ya no era la joven temerosa de su coronación, sino la distinguida dama que era apreciada por sus congéneres, tanto por su belleza como intelecto; unos pocos también lo hacían por su personalidad, amable y dedicada, a pesar de ser reservada y hasta orgullosa.

Era la clase de mujer que suscitaba la envidia de muchas, que se arremolinaran para conocer sus virtudes y defectos.

Para Hans Westergård, que hacía entrada en ese momento a la habitación, sigiloso como una serpiente, ella podía tener más de unas que de los otros, como él, fuera a la inversa o no, pero no dejaba de ser la mujer que quería y deseaba como a nadie.

El príncipe de cabellos cobrizos sonrió de lado y puso llave a la puerta, haciendo lo posible por no alertar de su presencia a la rubia, a su parecer concentrada en los estantes.

Fue en vano, porque ambos sintieron una especie de tensión en el aire, misma que incitó a Hans a acortar la distancia entre los dos, y a ella a mirar sobre su hombro clavando su mirada recelosa en él.

Sin embargo, en el no visible palpitar de la vena del cuello níveo de Elsa quedaba clara la emoción que provocaba la presencia del hombre cerca de ella.

Mientras se acercaba éste, tan lento como un león acechando a su presa para arremeter con sus fauces, ella pensó en la recurrente situación tensa en que ambos comenzaron a sumirse desde el primer encuentro que tuvieron, después de los sucesos en la fecha de su coronación.

Fue en una de las ya recurrentes reuniones entre los dos reinos, tres por año, comenzadas un lustro atrás. Esa primera vez correspondió a las Islas del Sur, y Elsa hizo la visita, con su comitiva, cautelosa de estar en el territorio de un hombre que se había burlado de su hermana.

La reina había analizado imparcialmente el que intentara matarla, reconociendo que se trataba de la mejor solución para la helada provocada por ella. Se lo había dejado claro en la respuesta diplomática con el risible intento de disculpa de él, quien después le hizo llegar una carta donde decía que al menos alguien le había abierto los ojos a su hermana, así como ayudarlas a renovar su vínculo, y debía estar agradecida.

Entre líneas, Elsa leyó que había cierta amargura y comprendió que continuar un intercambio de misivas no tenía sentido.

Él tampoco insistió.

Supo de su castigo como criado y esperó que le sirviera para aplacarse. Si lo hizo o no, lo desconoció; por tanto, el enterarse que se encontraría presente en las reuniones de los reinos fue tomado con renuencia de su parte.

De cualquier modo, luego comprobó que el cobrizo no se mostraba como un falso príncipe azul; en su lugar era un hombre con aire petulante y humor cínico, sumamente listo, que en sus expresiones faciales más comunes destilaba desdén o ironía. Eso cuando sus ojos verdes no mostraban contención y su rostro permanecía inmutable, y respondía con completa impavidez.

Pudo entender que era su verdadera personalidad, sin necesidad de enmascararse. No obstante, resultó una sorpresa atisbar calidez cuando, en secreto, lo espió y conversaba con la pequeña hija del príncipe Lars, uno de los hermanos de Hans.

Regresando a su primer encuentro. Ese día ella entró a la sala de reuniones y lo que experimentó fue que sus hombros se crisparan, al tener la vista de él clavada en su figura, hecho que pasó más de una vez.

Se sintió analizada y expuesta, además de que se mantuvo incómoda, como él debía saber, pues se cruzó enésimas veces con su sonrisa ladeada y grosera, y un par de ojos esmeraldas brillantes, en los que era más que claro la diversión y otra cosa.

No habría sabido hasta después qué era.

Así se mantuvo él durante las dos semanas en que transcurrieron las reuniones.

Nunca compartieron una palabra.

Pese a ello, el cosquilleo provocado por su atención sobre ella permaneció.

Anna logró sacarle lo acontecido esos días, llegando a la conclusión que lo contenido en su mirada era _deseo_.

Su hermana, por supuesto, lo reafirmó en la siguiente reunión, acontecida en Arendelle en primavera. Después de todo, Anna estaba recién casada para entonces y sabía más del tema.

Le había asegurado que el interés de Hans era genuino, sin atreverse a preguntar qué lo había orillado; había dicho, también, que le sorprendía se mostrara como el hombre del estudio. No le daba miedo ni le daba repulsión, había aceptado que en parte fue tonta y el otro aprovechado, aunque le dejara en claro una realidad con respecto a las demás personas. La conducta del príncipe había sido más que reprochable, pero bien parecía cierto que, si hubiera llegado con el objetivo de matarlas a ambas y quedarse con su reino, pudo aprovechar su momento para hacerlo con Elsa, y no lo hizo. Tal vez lo otro fue un acto desesperado.

Anna tenía la creencia que ella resultó ser un obstáculo y su intención era quedarse con Elsa al final. Así que quiso tener modos de deshacerse de la enamoradiza princesa, a quien en un principio consideró podía servir como un modo de acercarle a la difícil hermana, pero no fue así, sino que hizo lo contrario.

Debió ser una venganza el deshacerse de ella.

La puso en ese lugar dos veces. Primero dejándole ir sola a la montaña, cuando era su supuesto prometido, y luego dejándola para morir con palabras tan crueles.

Como no fue de su uso para alcanzar a la que quería, más bien la alejó y empeoró las cosas, Hans resolvió hacerla a un lado.

El deseo que atisbaba en sus ojos le respaldaba su hipótesis.

 _Solo la princesa lo vería de un modo romántico._

Elsa no podía saber que Anna era la que más se había acercado a la verdad, en la posición de Hans, quien vio con satisfacción que la reina que le podía dar el título que tanto deseaba poseer, era una mujer de la que cayó prendado con el solo instante en que la vio, lo cual le hizo cometer bastantes estupideces, cegado como estaba por conseguirla.

Sí, era un retrato muy obsesivo de su parte, como lo fue en un principio.

Luego aquella obsesión se transformó en otra cosa, que le hacía anhelarla, además de desearla. Él nunca pensó que podría enamorarse, mas lo hizo. La reina era alguien extremadamente admirable.

Elsa no había reparado en la profundidad de los sentimientos de él; sí lo hizo tratándose de los suyos.

La rubia confesaba para sí que, en esas reuniones de quince días del primer año, se había sentido intrigada por aquel ser y los orbes de él puestos en ella comenzaron a ser un motivo de tensión, que fue en aumento cuando, en la cuarta reunión, otra vez en Arendelle, habían comenzado a hablar, por iniciativa de él.

De alguna manera, había empezado a tener sentimientos fuertes por Hans, como lo fue conociendo, incluso cuando le era irritante la arrogancia con que podía actuar en muchas ocasiones.

Pero sabía que lo suyo no podía ser, ¿cómo lo iba a tomar Anna? ¿Y si formaba parte de un plan mucho más grande?

Reprimiendo un suspiro, Elsa lo admiró a la distancia. Con su vestimenta de lino, en color índigo y piel, la parte alta y baja, respectivamente, su atlética y aristocrática postura era realzada; junto a sus lustradas botas de la tonalidad de la madera oscura, daba la imagen de un hombre perteneciente a la clase privilegiada.

Mintiera quien dijera que hizo labores de mozo.

Solo de verlo, se activó la contracción de los músculos del estómago de Elsa, el palpitar en su pecho y la burbujeante sensación recorriéndole cada parte de su cuerpo.

La reina tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no sonrojarse al mirar sus bien trabajadas piernas y las manos fuertes que ya antes había experimentado recorriéndole. A la par, inspiró profundamente.

—De nuevo solos —pronunció Hans con voz ronca, después de la eternidad que le tomó llegar a un palmo de distancia de ella, quien seguía conteniendo el aire.

—Si hubiera sido de mi conocimiento que aprovecharías otra oportunidad para acorralarme, no me habría quedado aquí —respondió en tono altanero, pese al mariposeo en su estómago y conocer la verdad.

Hans endureció la mandíbula, pero no se dio por vencido. Él sabía cuán difícil podía ser que diera su brazo a torcer; llevaba largo tiempo esperándolo como para amedrentarse por la fingida indiferencia de ella, que no conseguía disimular en sus ojos ni sus hombros.

—Eres un deleite a la vista —manifestó sin poder evitarlo. Le volvía loco la manera en que vestía en los últimos años, mientras que peleaba en su cabeza para no cometer una estupidez como en el pasado. En esa ocasión, por los celos.

Había hombres que la debían admirar como él, pero debía contenerse de hacer tonterías; esa vez no tendría tanta suerte, y su fracaso culminaría con ella perteneciendo a otro. Y eso le clavaba un puñal más profundo en el pecho; el escozor de los celos porque la vieran no era nada con saber que uno más sería su esposo y gozaría de los derechos conyugales.

—Gracias —aceptó ella tras una inspiración más, apartando la mirada de los ojos de él, que al observarla la abrasaban.

Hans suspiró muy cerca de su rostro y la piel de su cuerpo se erizó. Junto a la tensión, se le hizo imposible continuar en su presencia y buscó escapar del estado acorralado en que la tenía, con la espalda sobre el estante.

Elsa se escabulló a la derecha, pero él, insistente, le cogió la muñeca, atrapándola a tiempo.

El contacto de las pieles fría y caliente los hizo estremecerse.

—No escapes de mí, _bella_ —musitó él haciéndole apoyarse de nuevo contra el estante, con los brazos a sus costados, encarcelándola. —Sabes que, entre más lo retrasamos, más lo deseamos.

La vio pasar saliva, para inmediatamente elevar la nariz en actitud desafiante.

—No, te haces esas ilusiones, príncipe Hans. Y, te recuerdo, que tengo un nombre.

Hans soltó una risotada, que acercó el cuerpo de él al de ella, y le dio un vuelco en el vientre, al sentir una dureza presionada debajo de la cintura. Se sonrojó al notar que la parte más secreta de su cuerpo palpitó y se humedeció, como otras veces al coincidir de aquella manera, incluso si no se besaban.

El pensamiento le hizo moderse el labio superior.

De pronto él calló y miró sus labios; instintivamente, la lengua de ella pasó por ellos, al sentirlos resecos. También se preguntó si la besaría como ya se había atrevido una ocasión.

Naturalmente, él lo hizo.

Los labios de Hans descendieron a los de ella, hambrientos, afectando sus sentidos. Su apetito voraz se reflejó en el movimiento rápido de su boca, que no daba tregua, haciéndola jadear.

Él apretaba con sus manos su cuello y su cintura, apegándola tanto como podía a su cuerpo firme; ella solo podía sujetarse de sus hombros, sintiéndose cálida por dentro, olvidándose de una vez la sensación fría que siempre le acompañaba. Era como fuego líquido en sus venas, que aumentó al tener una serie de besos a lo largo de su mandíbula que le hicieron brotar gemidos de su garganta.

Todo se acabó rápido por el siseo de él.

—¿Por qué debes tener el cuello cubierto? —masculló Hans, entre respiraciones aceleradas.

Imprecó contra los elaborados vestidos de las mujeres y las nuevas modas.

Pudo estar tan cerca de probar su dulce cuello sabor ambrosía y besar su desbocado pulso mientras ella sofocaba gimoteos contra su hombro.

Elsa, recuperando el temple después de aquel brusco final del interludio, se enderezó y trató de empujarlo y apartarlo, pero él era como una dura roca frente a ella, en especial aquella parte presionada a su zona baja, contra la que su cuerpo, involuntariamente, se estuvo frotando.

En el centro de su ser, sentía las consecuencias.

—Apártate, si no quieres que use mi magia —amenazó fríamente, aunque por la pausa que hizo, los dos notaron que no estaba tan contenida como presumía.

Hans gruñó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás manteniendo la distancia? —farfulló el príncipe, sin hacer caso a la exigencia de ella. —¿No deseas explotar lo que ocurre entre nosotros? ¿O es que amas tanto el frío que no quieres consumirte por el calor?

Elsa sintió su frustración, que sí compartía; sin embargo, eso no mermó el pensamiento de que él no era indicado a estar con ella, incluso si lo deseaba.

—Son imaginaciones tuyas —dijo ecuánime, para su pesar.

Él se quedó con el cuerpo tieso antes de dar un paso atrás. Ella se clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, para no ceder a la tentación de coger su rostro y demostrarle que le provocaba sentirse viva y tantas cosas más.

Por su parte, el príncipe la miraba tratando de mantenerse calmo frente a su necedad. Sabía que ella lo deseaba, pero no se dejaba llevar por lo que su cuerpo pedía, sino hacía caso a su mente.

Sus orbes cerúleos temblaban en sus cuencas, él lo veía, y le molestaba que ella no admitiera la atracción entre los dos; una vez que lo hiciera, le propondría que se convirtiera en su esposa, renunciando a ser su rey.

Suspirando, Hans se apartó dos pasos, tomando inspiraciones para bajarse la erección entre las piernas. Se decía que pronto, _en ese año_ , encontraría el alivio que estaba buscando, para no darse más baños de agua fría ni liberarse con su propia mano.

—¿Sabías que la biblioteca es mi sitio favorito? —Tomó él la palabra, sonriendo de lado al verla dar un respingo.

Siempre quería demostrarle que podía ser un compañero para ella, el idóneo para ser su cónyuge. Más allá del deseo mutuo, quería dejar en claro que eran capaces de conversar como muchas veces en el pasado, y que podían ser compañeros, no solo amantes.

—Conocer es un modo de estar encima de otros —expuso él, dando un paso al costado de ella para apoyarse a su lado en el estante, desviando su mente a derroteros más ligeros. —Además es sumamente tranquilo. Por ello, pasaba largas horas aquí, tanto como en los pasajes. Lars muchas veces me llenaba la cabeza con información que yo desconocía.

De soslayo, observó la comisura de su boca arquearse.

Se contuvo, como muchas veces, de volver a besarla. La tercera vez que lo hiciera, sería en la victoria. En esa ocasión había cedido a la tentación, por el modo en que ella apresó sus labios y la invitación silenciosa en su mirada.

—Tengo que irme. Ya he estado mucho tiempo encerrada aquí —musitó ella instantes después, separándose del estante con las manos en puños.

Él asintió, viéndola partir y odiando la debilidad a la que ella le sometía.

—¡Elsa! —gritó, cuando la rubia iba a mitad de la estancia.

Elsa se volvió, observando sobre su hombro al cobrizo que dejaba atrás, del que huía para no comportarse indebidamente.

Hans sonreía.

—Conseguiré que cedas la próxima vez, _bella_ —declaró prepotentemente, regresando al descarado que no minaba esfuerzos en seducirla.

Su cuerpo tembló inevitablemente y cambió la dirección de su vista al frente, para correr hasta la puerta, cerrada con llave.

Cada vez le daba más temor que consiguiera su cometido, y eso reforzaba su decisión de casarse antes de la próxima reunión; no sabía si sería un error peor a claudicar en ese juego peligroso de los dos, pero lo utilizaría como un modo de mantener distancia entre ambos.

Solo quedaban cinco días que debía soportar.

A Elsa se le humedecieron los ojos al dar cabida a un dolor en su pecho, causado por la idea de la separación.

Sin embargo, como la reina que era, mantuvo la compostura.

Debía hacer caso a la razón.

* * *

 _ **NA: Hola,  
**_

Esta es una historia corta, que pudo llegar a su final gracias a un vídeo recomendado por yubima-chan, pues me inspiró para tener idea de cómo continuar este fragmento que tenía escrito. Es un fic puramente Helsa, el título no me convence, pero he llegado a aceptar que mi ingenio no se aplica a ellos.

Ya sé que Hans no es italiano, pero sólo imagínenselo pronunciándolo en ese idioma.

 ** _Besitos, Karo._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 _Arendelle, cuatro años antes, reunión de primavera_

Con el soplar del viento, las hojas de los frondosos árboles perennifolios se agitaron, y las flores a lo largo del jardín impregnaron con su aroma, haciendo a Elsa suspirar en alegría, disfrutando de ese único momento de libertad que tenía antes del comienzo de la primera junta, terminado el desayuno.

(La junta, como acostumbrado, se alargaría hasta la tarde.)

Se había despertado al alba, adelantándose por mucho al desperezar de las personas dormitando en las habitaciones de su hogar, con quienes le quedaban quince días de conversaciones agotadoras, aunque más tedioso sería lidiar con la insistente mirada verdosa del príncipe Hans, que debía estar llena de insidia, o, al menos, eso la tranquilizaría.

Era molesto para la reina que le hiciera objeto de sus ojos penetrantes, y que su dueño sonriera cuando la miraba como si supiera exactamente la perturbación que le provocaban. No sabía si habría sido así antes, cuando se conocieron dos años atrás, porque estaba inmersa en su propio problema emocional.

—Nada como la primavera en Arendelle, el perfume del azafrán y la belleza que encuentras en el paisaje. —La voz masculina le hizo tensarse y se giró, con la nariz en alto.

El pelirrojo, como indolente, la observaba a unos pasos de distancia, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón azul, como el atavío de la parte superior. Sus ojos brillaban y la recorrieron de pies a cabeza.

La rubia no se sintió desnuda con el modo en que le observaba, pero experimentó una oleada de calor en el estómago, que le hizo agradecer que el diseño de esa ocasión, un vestido de lino color azafrán, fuera delgado. Aquella temperatura alta de su cuerpo no era a la que estaba acostumbrada.

—¿Qué desea, príncipe Hans? —preguntó, de modo servicial, adjudicado a actuar como anfitriona.

De otro modo, no habría sido amable con él, que se tomó su tiempo para responder, concentrado en mirarla al rostro.

El corazón de ella latió rápido, sin encontrar explicación alguna para las sensaciones que la recorrían dentro.

—Mi deseo, ahora, es hablar con usted, reina Elsa —contestó Hans suavemente, esbozando una sonrisa torcida al final. La elección de palabras de la regente había sido curiosa, porque pudo haberle respondido que la deseaba a ella.

Solo que él optó por lo que era más sano para su situación; dejó que su mirada le dijera lo que en verdad quería, quemándola.

—¿De qué tema en particular tiene interés en hablar? —La mano de Elsa, sin desearlo, fue a dar a la altura de su estómago, vibrante.

Desconocía que el pálpito del corazón de él denotaba sus propios nervios al acercarse, y la tensión prevaleciente entre ambos.

—Ningún tema en especial, Majestad. —El cobrizo carraspeó, al verla abrir la boca para replicar. —Si usted no considera que sus invitados merecen su atención hasta después del desayuno.

Ahí la tuvo atrapada.

—En lo absoluto, príncipe. Dígame, entonces, ¿qué de la primavera en su reino? —resolvió conversar ella, aun cuando era la última persona con la que deseaba estar a solas.

—Como presenció el año anterior, solo pasto y animales a los que soy indiferente.

Hans deseaba empuñar su mano en alto de la sensación de triunfo por no ser menospreciado en aquel momento. Más que cualquier cosa, deseaba a la reina solo para él, sin interrupciones o con otras personas interviniendo.

Entendía que no lo quisiera, pero persistiría, porque la deseaba como a nadie.

Años atrás, en su coronación, él quedó cautivado por ella y quiso tenerla; fue un agregado perfecto al título que ansiaba adquirir.

Todo se arruinó, sin embargo.

A él no le importaba, seguía deseándola, y la conseguiría. Además, tenía a favor que en ella latía la atracción de los dos.

El año pasado había intentado ser paciente, a partir de entonces iba a tomar cartas en el asunto. La reina no se le escaparía; el título le importaba menos que antes, su objetivo era obtenerla a _ella_. Solo la reina Elsa aplacaría su constante deseo, que no consiguió liberación en otras que buscó y que solo le asqueaban, porque no eran como la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Saboreaba el momento en que la tuviera entre sus brazos y cabalgara en su cuerpo, gimiendo extasiada, con el cuerpo sudoroso de pasión y toda la apostura abandonada a sus caricias.

El príncipe se contuvo de no excitarse en la presencia de ella, porque sería muy pronto, la escandalizaría y le huiría, y esa vez no iba a precipitarse. A esa razón, cambió la línea de sus pensamientos.

—Por supuesto que hay flores en las Islas del Sur, pero no tan bellas como las de Arendelle —comentó él, socarrón, de manera que quedó claro a ambos que no estaba hablando del aspecto floral.

Ninguno dijo nada al respecto.

—Prefiero el invierno —manifestó Elsa, en su lugar.

—Claro que sí; yo también —convino Hans, a quien el gusto por el verano había cambiado por un motivo muy obvio. En el frío que le gustaba, también podía haber calor.

Ella tragó saliva y asintió, con el aire tirante entre los dos. —Muy pocos encuentran el invierno agradable —dijo con la garganta todavía seca.

—No saben de lo que se pierden. Encuentro el invierno... estimulante —pronunció él con un peligroso brillo en los ojos, que la hizo preguntarse si pensaban lo mismo.

Obviamente, que el príncipe sureño no hablaba de la temporada invernal.

—Me gusta deslizarme en el hielo, Majestad. Y a usted, ¿esa actividad le agrada? ¿Patinar en el hielo?

—Me gusta patinar, sí —aseguró sin mucha confianza en cómo continuar la conversación.

La sonrisa de él le pareció insultante, pero por mucho que lo deseara no podía ser grosera en su hogar; menos afirmando que él actuaba de manera inapropiada, cuando cualquier observador externo podría decir que era inofensivo. Él mantenía una distancia prudente, y ella no podía decir la clase de cosas que se imaginaba en su cabeza.

Sería bochornoso e impropio de una dama.

Tampoco podía utilizar la excusa de que estaba cometiendo actos réprobos. El príncipe se comportaba con corrección después del pasado y ya había cumplido su pena.

Estaría mintiendo si se valía de ese argumento.

No obstante, estaba segura que el contenido de su conversación y expresión corporal indicaban otra cosa.

Igual y había una remota posibilidad que el modo en que afectaba su mente le hiciera elucubrar de forma incorrecta.

Ella cuadró la mandíbula.

Hans sabía perfectamente que no debía tentar a su suerte, pero era demasiado satisfactorio provocarla y ver el modo en el que su apetitoso cuerpo reaccionaba a él, no tanto por sus palabras, sino por la tensión sexual latiente entre los dos.

Solo debía pasar el obstáculo que suponía el pasado.

Era paciente.

Elsa notó que en él aparecía un aire sombrío, que le intrigó de sobremanera. Sus ojos verdosos y los rasgos de su rostro se endurecían, picando su curiosidad. Le parecía muy interesante y misterioso ese hombre, no solo inquietante.

Reparando en la manera que pensaba en su cabeza, elevó el mentón. —Es hora del desayuno —dijo, buscando librarse de continuar el intercambio.

Su interlocutor afirmó con la cabeza y le ofreció su brazo izquierdo, como cualquier caballero.

Elsa maldijo para sí, obligada a aceptar tocarle. Eso trajo un escalofrío en su espina dorsal, como una sonrisa no mal disimulada al rostro de él.

Aquello supuso que se pusiera como objetivo evitar un encuentro similar con el príncipe.

* * *

No obstante, Hans siempre encontró la manera de hallarse a solas con ella, y la educación le hacía acceder a hablar e intercambiar frases, donde requería todo su ingenio para responder del modo más adecuado, mientras su mente se veía afectada por esa tensión existente entre los dos, que podía palpar y respirar. Debía soportar entre tanto, con sus ojos atentos a su rostro, y ella aguardando una sonrisa brumosa, hasta que se tornara en una expresión genuina que abarcaba toda su cara, que pensaba solo ella era afortunada de ver.

Había algo que le evitaba poner fin a esos intercambios, y Elsa se maldecía por ser débil y sucumbir ante la insistencia.

El cobrizo se sentía ventajoso. Hans sabía que poco a poco iba obteniendo la guardia baja de ella, que iba cayendo ante él, esperando finalmente en convertirla suya, de un modo físico y mental. Lo ansiaba desde mucho tiempo atrás, aunque eso fue cambiando sus niveles de intensidad.

Hans sonrió, seguía cautivado por la dama de hielo, con la finura de su rostro en cuyos ojos azules había un fuego que sólo él podía leer. Y su abnegación por los demás le hacía aspirarla como el premio que merecía después de largos años sufriendo por la suerte conferida a él en su vida.

Durante un instante recordó, con sabor amargo en la boca, cuando estuvo por perderse de tan valiosa joya por gracia de sus estupideces. Estuvo a punto de asesinarla. Y entonces lo justificó con dos razones, una de lo más egoísta e imbécil de su parte.

De la primera era fácil entender, significó sacrificarla a ella para que se acabara un invierno interminable, por el que le rogó que acabara y no pudo hacerlo, y que vio ni siquiera por su hermana lo hizo. Matarla era el último recurso, atormentado de tener que ser quien acabara con la vida de la mujer que le tenía atrapado.

Habría dejado que los secuaces de Weselton le asesinaran de no creer que podría haber modo de arreglarlo.

Como agregado, acabaría con su sufrimiento, mientras que a él le quedaría el consuelo que al morir ella, se quedaría con el poder y podría hacer el bien en Arendelle, cumpliendo el deber de la reina. Se consoló con que ella solo podía morir en sus manos, de forma indolora y rápida.

La segunda razón fue puramente mezquina. En ese entonces, la veía como una obsesión, un objeto de simple posesión, no como la mujer que amaba en la actualidad.

Al tener la espada a sus espaldas, Hans había sonreído de victoria, cegado con el pensamiento de que, si él no podía tenerla, _ningún otro lo haría_. Si no era suya, no sería de nadie.

Tiempo después cayó en la cuenta que, aun teniéndola a su lado, tampoco sería por completo suya, porque era alguien hecha para pertenecerse a sí misma. Y si llegaba a conseguirla, no sería su posesión, incluso siendo un hombre que quería retener lo suyo a toda costa, luego de ver por largo tiempo que no podía tenerlo debido a su gran número de hermanos.

Con Elsa, sin embargo, con tanto tiempo queriéndola, se conformaba con tenerla con él. Que aceptara eso que crecía cada vez que estaban juntos, que no formaba parte de su imaginación.

El quid de la cuestión era que su preciada reina bajara por completo la guardia y les diera la oportunidad a los dos. Si tan solo supiera que él sacrificaría ese deseo de destacar, de ser rey, solo por ella. Pero había una barrera puesta frente a Elsa, muy difícil de penetrar, más que aquellas que él se ponía a su alrededor para aminorar la fuerza los golpes que le daban los infortunios en su vida.

No obstante, él permanecía firme en su propósito—aunque se le hacía difícil contenerse—, hasta poder obtener la aceptación de Elsa a una relación entre los dos. Poco a poco había ido trabajando, como lo más importante que era en su vida, solo para alcanzar tenerla. En nada había puesto tanto de sí.

La quería como su esposa, no podía aceptar menos que eso. Deseaba que no solo sintiera atracción, sino que le quisiera y deseara pasar la vida a su lado, alimentando la pasión que existía entre los dos hasta que ambos estuvieran colmados y sus vidas fueran dichosas como no lo habían sido en sus infancias. Se pertenecían el uno al otro, no le cabía duda, se complementaban de un modo que le era patético explicar.

Se parecían y a la vez eran diferentes, pero no era contraproducente, sino estimulante. Con el choque entre sus personas se imaginaba las discusiones que podían tener y el modo en que podían reconciliarse, disfrutando del otro como si no hubiera mañana.

Tenía la esperanza de hacerle dar el sí en esos días, porque no sabía si soportaría más meses apartado de esa mujer.

Había tenido paciencia, un lustro de ella, y no daba pie a la desesperación, porque sabía las consecuencias que acarreaba, pero también sabía que no podía soportar más tiempo alejado, su cuerpo ardía por yacer con el de Elsa y robarle los suspiros, por perder la razón con ella entre sus brazos y vivir la plenitud junto a la única persona que podía dársela.

No sería fácil una vez que estuvieran juntos; la cara de pocos amigos de Anna sería un constante en el inicio, era inevitable. El tiempo haría lo suyo, junto a las pruebas de su afecto hacia Elsa.

El escenario de felices comiendo perdices no existía, de todos modos; día a día pasaban cosas y en la medida que ambos lucharan por sobreponerse a ellas y que los dos prevalecieran al final, les daría lo que necesitarían para vivir contentos.

Quien conociera sus pensamientos sentimentalistas se burlaría de él, pensó Hans con un escalofrío. En especial si sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

Era poco ortodoxo haber declarado sus intenciones con ella sin cortejarla debidamente, pero iba a remediarlo. Justo entonces ella debía estar recibiendo el arreglo de lirios rosados que adquirió, las flores favoritas de Elsa, que en sí mismas expresaban sus intenciones de amor*.

No podía ser más claro, porque reflejaba su interés por ella, tanto por el significado de esa flor y por prestar atención a lo que abandonaba de sus delgados labios.

Lamentablemente para él, no podía ser quien le llevara personalmente las flores, pues la reina prefería la discreción, ante todo, y aun si era a sus aposentos donde fueron dirigidas, no oirían fin a los comentarios tocantes al príncipe Hans entregando un arreglo floral a la reina de Arendelle. Era diferente si ella las recibía y callaba la firma en la tarjeta oculta.

El cobrizo habría gritado que nadie más podía poner sus ojos en Elsa, pero respetaba sus deseos de reserva; y, en el fondo, no deseaba hacer más público el asunto de los dos. Quería que cuando los demás lo supieran, fuese porque ella tuviera un anillo adornando su dedo y su enlace estuviera próximo.

Y tenía sus esperanzas en que ocurriese pronto, ya que había sabandijas que la miraban como si aspiraran a su mano, cuando no se acercaban ni a un palmo de distancia de ella, ni eran merecedores que ella mirara en sus direcciones. No era secreto para nadie que, tarde o temprano, Elsa necesitaría casarse, para dar un heredero o heredera directo a la corona. Y entre más grande—y deseable—se volviera, aumentaba la presión hacia desposarse.

Así como los candidatos que tanteaban la posibilidad de convertirse en su cónyuge.

Excepto que ellos eran débiles y patéticos, seres miedosos de la grandeza de la reina, que no era una mujer necesitada de ser rescatada o protegida por un hombre, aún en su fragilidad interna, muy conocida y entendida por él.

No, nadie era la mejor opción para ella, pero él se acercaba mucho, porque la escuchaba y la comprendía, la adoraba y la anhelaba, y porque nadie había luchado y luchaba con sus propios demonios ni todas las barreras impuestas para aspirar por ella. Aguantó la humillación, como el desprecio de ella, y pasó por el odio a sí mismo por culpa de sus errores. Todo eso no lo hizo otro más que él.

La rubia lo sabía, o, al menos, lo intuía.

Sin embargo, no podía caer ni ceder a Hans; tenía demasiadas implicaciones el seguir a su corazón, el dejarse llevar por alguien que ya le había hecho daño personal en el pasado y podía seguir haciéndoselo en el futuro, igual que lo hacía en el presente.

¿Qué ocurriría una vez que exploraran ese territorio desconocido, pero por el cual sus ansias clamaban? ¿Qué pasaría cuando quedara expreso que lo único que Hans sentía era un agotable deseo?

¿Y qué de todo lo demás?

Ella, como reina, no solo podía considerar sus propios deseos y anhelos, sino debía tomar en cuenta todo lo demás.

Aunque sabía que al final se resumía en el nombre de una persona: Anna.

Sus súbditos y conocidos dirían que, si ella podía estar bien con un hombre que cometió delitos contra su familia, pues acataban su opinión y lo dejaban ir… pero la falta hacia ella no había sido tan grande como la hecha a su hermana. No podía fallarle de nuevo; durante trece años lo hizo, y admitir en su vida a Hans sin duda lo haría, serían muchos más años, con una grieta más ancha que en el pasado.

La relación con su hermana se enturbiaría mientras que la suya con él creciera. Y, de cualquier forma, eventualmente, transmitiría su desazón hacia Hans y todo se convertiría en miseria.

Ya antes para las dos había quedado claro que primero estaba su amor fraternal.

Eso le sacó un ronco suspiro a Elsa, mientras acariciaba con lentitud los pétalos suaves de una de las bellas flores en el arreglo. Efectivamente, Hans había acertado con la elección de obsequio, pues le había llegado al alma que le diera su flor favorita en su tonalidad preferida, comentario que alguna vez se le había escapado en los intercambios con él, donde no solo danzaba la atracción entre los dos, sino el interés genuino de conocer y compartir tiempo con el otro.

Pero lo suyo no podía ser, reflexionó la reina de nuevo, apartando su mano del arreglo en su mesa, con la mirada cerúlea puesta en la segunda nota escrita por él, citándola esa noche a la fuente en medio del laberinto del patio, para hablar.

La cogió con cuidado, delineando las curvas finas de la caligrafía de él, antes de congelar el papel, que terminó rompiendo en mil pedazos, desvaneciéndolo.

Justo igual fue el quebramiento de su corazón en su pecho.

Sollozando sin derramar lágrimas, supo que no podía continuar así. Debía ponerse un límite que supiera no iba a rebasar.

Nuevamente, acudió a su cabeza lo que pensó en verano, luego de la partida de él de Arendelle. Esa idea de casarse en el periodo de receso hasta la próxima reunión, que ocurriría durante la primavera, en su hogar. Si estaba casada cuatro meses después, para entonces sería imposible que Hans se acercara.

Era egoísta si lo pensaba por el hombre con que se casara, pero ella estaba sacrificando un amor romántico por el bienestar de su hermana, como Anna lo hizo, y debía contar. Asimismo, el casarse con una persona que no quisiera era una realidad en su posición; y tal vez tuviera la suerte de sus padres de enamorarse más adelante.

Hipó e ignoró la vocecilla en su cabeza que le decía que cometía un error.

Siendo la reina, las pasiones no debían encabezar su lista.

* * *

*En el lenguaje de las flores, el lirio significa amor, aunque el rosa tiene una connotación diferente. Y, en el siglo XIX se acostumbraba que los hombres entregaran lirios como muestra de su amor.

No soy experta en flores, pero adjudiqué que las flores en el vestido de Elsa, en Frozen Fever, son lirios, por su parecido.

* * *

Guest: Está padrísimo, me encanta. Gracias por comentar y espero que este también te agrade, me haría muy feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

La junta del décimo segundo día llegó a su término y uno a uno los asistentes a la sala fueron abandonando el lugar, con Elsa haciendo lo mejor por escabullirse para evitar al pelirrojo, quien en las horas transcurridas se había mantenido observándola intensamente, haciendo que sus orbes del color del pasto le miraran cuestionándole, no reprochándole, su ausencia en el jardín la noche anterior.

Tal vez él creyera, erróneamente, que con sus flores favoritas podían influirla en engañarla para tener un encuentro nocturno que podía tener graves consecuencias de su reputación. Intencionalmente no se expondría a un escándalo como el que podría acontecer por encontrarse con un hombre en un sitio oscuro, sin ser este su prometido o su marido; mucho menos lo haría siendo consciente de la manera en que sus cuerpos se llamaban.

Las veces que habían estado a solas, a la luz del día, habían sido peligrosas, una reunión a la luz de la luna sería fatal. Sus sentidos estarían mucho más cegados que nunca por el escenario romántico y sucumbiría a algo que no podía darse el derecho de aceptar, yendo en contra de la lealtad y el honor.

Hans debía ser iluso al creer que por un detalle de su parte accedería a encontrarse solo con él, cuando innumerables veces rehuía al acorralamiento que la sometía, incluso cuando al final les dejaban intercambios de opiniones y conocimiento del otro. Había aprendido muchas cosas respecto a él con esos días en que sus rumbos se cruzaban —más por instancias del pelirrojo—, y entonces había ido dando cabida en ella el surgimiento de sentimientos amorosos, a pesar de la personalidad verdadera que él mostraba.

Si podía ser, la persona sin artificios, pero bastante petulante e ingeniosa, había sido más atractiva para ella que cualquier caballero honorario encontrado en su paseo por el mundo exterior. Después de encubrirse por mucho tiempo, la verdadera faceta de alguien más le interesaba de sobremanera. El príncipe era cultivado en la medida que era prepotente, y era ambicioso a la vez que listo; pero también tenía sus temores y lamentos, igual que sus momentos gratos y felices.

Y le quedaba el deseo de conocer más a fondo de él, abarcar todo lo que su persona implicaba. Había mucho más de aquello que quedaba a la vista y podía hacerle de su objeto de estudio.

Elsa quería saber todo de Hans.

Pero era una hipócrita, porque ella se callaba lo que llevaba en su interior y tontamente trataba de fingir que nada ocurría entre ambos. Buscaba tener conocimiento de otra persona, que se mostrara como era, sin dar pie a que fuera recíproco.

Por eso se calmaba cuando caía en la cuenta de lo que anhelaba; algo necio e imposible. No tenía derecho al no permitirles ser más que nada.

Y eso mismo frustraba a Hans, quien compartía su deseo de conocerla todavía más, recrearse en su vida, respirar sus secretos y confortarla en esa ansiedad que la envolvía y que quedaba a la vista cuando sus manos se movían abriendo y cerrando en puños, como hacía la rubia en ese momento.

Al ocurrir, Elsa se olvidaba de todo y no notaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Por ello no podía haber visto que él se había adentrado a su habitación como un polizón a los barcos, vigilante de que ojos indiscretos se percataran de la dirección que tomaba, siguiendo a una escurridiza mujer de vestido de raso color purpúreo, que la cubría de brazos y dejaba su delicioso cuello lechoso al descubierto.

Pero eso no dominaba la mente de Hans; estaba más decepcionado por la ausencia de Elsa la noche pasada, sobre todo por el estuche de terciopelo que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón color pana, dentro del cual se hallaba el anillo con que pretendía pedir su mano, tras confesarle lo que sentía, para hacer un cortejo verdadero como prometido y no pretendiente.

Solo que, evidentemente, se quedó con las ganas de proponerle matrimonio, pues ella no se presentó, dejándole con una sensación de derrota que le había durado largas horas en la noche, hasta comprender lo que le estaba pidiendo hacer. Por supuesto que no iba a presentarse, aunque hubiera esperado que le enviara una nota informándole y no le hubiese dejado sentando a la fuente, sintiéndose un idiota y, tristemente, como el abandonado que había sido muchas veces al ir creciendo.

Quería preguntarle si no le tenía consideración.

Lo olvidó al verla dirigirse con una sonrisa pura hacia las flores en el escritorio, que acarició delicadamente con la punta de sus dedos, recorriendo la finura de los pétalos como si se trataran de una criatura frágil y querida. Parecía sumida en otro mundo, al que nadie podía acceder, pero al que se fue abriendo paso con la distancia que iba rompiendo en el mover de sus pies, seguros y serenos.

Él se aproximaba en lo que ella se mantenía a la espera.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que en esa ocasión la tensión oprimente faltaba, mientras sus almas luchaban por acercarse la una a la otra, apartadas las dificultades puestas por los pensamientos de sus dueños, quienes jugaban alrededor del otro, en un ir y venir, orillados a ello por los miles de motivos que podían separarlos. Iba más allá de lo básico del llamado de sus cuerpos; sencillamente sus corazones les unían sin los obstáculos del mundo terrenal.

Un hilo invisible entre los dos les movía inconscientemente, formaba parte de esa inexplicable magia mística con que ella vivía día a día, que les hacía buscarse para unirse al otro y en la cúspide plena reconocer la única verdad de pertenecerse.

Ambos eran ciegos a la realidad bajo la cual vivían, pero eso no impedía que se desearan.

Y esa atracción que los mantenía cercanos apareció de nuevo, trayéndolos otra vez a ser conscientes de su alrededor, alterando el aire y sus respiraciones, y cada parte de la extensión de sus cuerpos, que saltaron al contacto de sus pieles fría y cálida, un breve toque del dedo de él sobre el suave dorso de la mano de ella, acariciando el pétalo de una flor.

Elsa contuvo un gemido de sorpresa y algo más.

Hans inspiró con la profundidad en que un rayo le atravesó.

Luego el pulgar de él recorrió con adoración la tierna piel de ella, como ella había estado haciendo con la flor, concentrado en el aroma combinado del lirio y de la reina, una combinación de frutos cítricos y la fragancia de las flores, con un toque único del bosque en la montaña. No había frío que le quemara ni dolor que le escociera, solo la maravilla de ella, arrebatándole los sentidos y dejándole suspendido más allá de donde estaban las nubes.

Con los ojos cerrados, Elsa sentía su calor en cada poro de su piel, estremeciendo en suspiros sus terminaciones y en temblores sus miembros; su pecho palpitaba en sus oídos, donde era sorda a no más que la respiración proveniente de él, pesada como la suya.

La habitación caldeó cuando el dedo índice de él ascendió por su brazo, en extrema lentitud, aumentando sus latidos incluso si la tela del vestido impedía el contacto entre sus pieles. La rubia sentía la caricia como si la estuviera haciendo sobre su piel, que se erizaba de a poco en el ascenso interminable del dedo de Hans, disfrutando de la grandeza de la trabajada seda.

Entonces llegó a la piel expuesta junto a la clavícula, y fue como si explotaran fuegos artificiales entre los dos.

Para ambos se les hizo inevitable pensar en la primera vez que se besaron.

* * *

 _Islas del Sur, dos años antes_ _, reunión de otoño_

La quietud del salón de armaduras tenía mucho atractivo para Elsa, pues nadie más sentía interés por unos aposentos que no cambiaban su aspecto nunca y no ofrecían entretenimiento más que en la primera visita.

Que así fuera le era funcional, le permitía sobrevivir otro día más de infernales reuniones que no sabía por qué tomaban tanto tiempo… pero debía estar en ellas.

Admitía que tal vez las soportaría más si la inquietante mirada de Hans no estuviera sobre ella. Era una costumbre del cobrizo que ninguno de sus reclamos le había servido para que se detuviera.

Si tan solo no se tratara de un perfecto estrega y atinado marinero, su presencia no habría sido requerida.

Lo era y debía aceptar que se integrara en las reuniones donde sí parecía bien recibido por todos, aun de sus hermanos asistentes, aunque al terminar estas se notara que los últimos le veían como a la peste, haciéndole a ella nacer rabia por despreciar de ese modo a un hermano, con clara intención de daño.

Así pues, escaparse, o, más bien, esconderse en un sitio al que pocos iban, era una buena solución. Podría estar en el dormitorio que le hubieran asignado, pero se aburría estando ahí; al menos, con las armaduras, podía hacerse historias interesantes que luego contaría a su sobrino o sobrina. Esconderse servía para eludir a Hans, el que de algún modo encontraba maneras de coincidir con ella, obligándola a conversar con él, sorprendiéndola de notar que poco a poco había ido compartiendo información de sí misma, a la vez que iba adquiriendo confidencias de parte de éste.

Debía admitir que, aparte de su familia, no hablaba así con otra persona, ni siquiera con sus conocidos íntimos.

El príncipe Hans tenía algún hechizo que la hacía abrir la boca y decir lo que no tenía que, aun si estaba en medio de un momento de tensión inigualable.

Su cabeza no trabajaba bien estando él cerca. Bastante conseguía en las reuniones donde la mirada verdosa de él la seguía constantemente, unas veces irritante y otras genuinamente interesada.

Lo observaba mucho, para su propia vergüenza.

Por eso lo mejor era mantenerse apartada.

Ya que él no podía seguir su advertencia de dejar de atosigarla con su vista clavada en ella, recurría a esos métodos infantiles, con la impresión de que él estaba en todas partes.

Elsa debía ignorar que su huida impulsaba el instinto de lobo de Hans, que se entretenía y estimulaba por el mero hecho de cazarla allí donde escapara, en especial ese otoño, después de descubrir que la quería, en el receso de reuniones. No solo la deseaba, sino que estaba enamorado de ella.

Y ansiaba conseguirla.

En algún momento ella cedería a la atracción entre los dos y estarían juntos, en esa danza más antigua de la humanidad, y, aún más, con un contrato que los vinculara a ojos de todos.

No se iba a conformar con obtenerla y corromperla, era demasiado simple. La quería toda.

Mientras lo conseguía, se divertía jugando con ella como si fuera un cervatillo, aunque Elsa no tenía nada de indefensa.

En ese momento lo disfrutaba más, observándola concentrada en la armadura de uno de sus antepasados.

La razón era simple. El antiguo castillo de la Familia Real tenía olvidados pasadizos secretos, conocidos solo por unos cuantos… a la perfección por él, a quien explorarlos de niño fue su mejor distracción.

En la cámara del Rey Klaus, donde estaban las armaduras familiares, había una puerta secreta con un falso adorno que permitía mirar hacia el interior, quizá por cuestiones de seguridad.

Sonriente, Hans salió de su escondite, sin hacer ruido, pero sabía que el aura cambiante de cuando estaban juntos, la alertaría de su aparición, si es que no lo sentía ya.

La pesadez se acrecentó.

Elsa, tensa, primero miró a la puerta, que no se veía abierta, y por la que nadie entraba, así que después observó sobre su hombre, donde halló a Hans apoyado a la pared, curvada una media sonrisa. Parecía indiferente a ella, muy atento a la armadura a su derecha.

—Tenía que haberlo supuesto, príncipe Hans. —Su tono fue lo suficientemente agraviante, aunque él no se inmutó. —¿Cuándo has entrado aquí?

—Hace unos segundos… No por la puerta, si te lo preguntas. Este castillo tiene sus secretos, ¿quieres saberlos? —preguntó el cobrizo guiñando uno de sus ojos, consciente de la curiosidad de la reina de Arendelle. Muchas veces había captado el brillo interesado de ella por conocer, mismo que apareció en sus orbes cerúleos durante ese momento.

Olvidando su reticencia a ese hombre, buscando distracción, Elsa se aproximó hacia donde estaba él, atenta a las paredes por donde él se encontraba, en las que solo había cuadros.

—No tan rápido, Majestad —musitó él conteniendo una carcajada. —Revelarte los secretos de mi castillo puede dejarme en desventaja. Por ese motivo, debería ser un intercambio justo; algo que tú quieras, por lo que yo quiera.

Elsa entrecerró los ojos, recordando con quien estaba.

Su pecho se tensó como de anticipación, por lo que se cruzó de brazos sobre el decoroso escote de su vestido azul.

Era tiempo de negarse; sin embargo, su curiosidad fue más fuerte y se encontró pronunciando su acuerdo. De cualquier manera, la cordura la abandonaba, casi siempre, en su compañía.

Él sacaba un lado de ella que la inquietaba.

Hans le cogió la mano con delicadeza, suprimiendo la sonrisa de triunfo que le pugnaba por salir, y la llevó a una de las puertas de salida escondidas en la cámara, el tapiz antiguo en la pared, que empujó hacia atrás para permitirle el acceso a los dos, volviendo a cerrar cuando estaban dentro.

No era la puerta con vista al interior.

En la penumbra que daba la antorcha encendida en un muro de piedra, pudo ver el brillo de emoción en los ojos de Elsa, entusiasmada por el reciente descubrimiento.

—¿Hacia dónde va? —cuestionó ella en tono animado, olvidada su apostura.

Aprovechando que ella le daba la espalda, él se acercó para responder en su oído.

—No avances más, porque si te pierdes, puede que nunca te encontremos —susurró, dándole una mentira, ya que él no se cansaría hasta hallarla, y conocía cada espacio de ese lugar recóndito.

Pero eso Elsa no lo sabía.

Su comentario la hizo volverse, ojiabierta; no por el asombro, sino la manera en que su cuerpo había respondido a la distancia y el calor de su voz sobre su oído.

Nunca habían estado tan próximos el uno del otro, al menos, ninguna de las veces había tenido ese toque de intimidad.

Él, sin poder detener su mano, cogió la trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro, accidentalmente rozando su clavícula expuesta.

Los cuerpos de ambos temblaron visiblemente.

Entonces, él colocó una mano sobre su nuca y la otra sobre su mejilla, a lo que ella cerró los ojos, llevada por el instinto.

Hans perdió la noción del tiempo y espacio y llevó su boca a la de Elsa, tentando y probando en suaves toques, hasta que ella soltó un gemido y él bajó su mano por todo su brazo hasta posicionarla en su pequeña cintura.

Inclinó la cabeza y profundizó el beso, robándose el aliento de ella junto al elixir de su dulce boca, que cautivó en todos sus rincones incluso cuando los pulmones le quemaban por la falta de aire. Lo más importante era que ella le respondía, dificultosamente, pero devolvía con ánimos ese encuentro de sus bocas, que se rompió cuando no pudo más y debió de separarse, jadeante.

Eso la devolvió a la realidad y ella se volvió como granito, alejándose de él.

—Sácame de aquí —exigió empleando un tono sin posibilidad de réplica, que él, todavía asombrado por la intensidad sentida, cumplió silencioso.

Cuando Elsa hubo partido, se maldijo por haberse precipitado y actuado como un jovencito, observando el abultamiento entre sus piernas, que ella debía haber sentido en su esplendor.

Tendría que practicar el autocontrol.

Sin embargo, tenía algo que lo inspiraba a luchar más arduo por obtenerla.

En toda su vida, ningún beso le había borrado el mundo que le rodeaba.

De solo imaginarse yacer con ella, perdía el rumbo. En definitiva, habría de practicar mucho el mantener la calma y conseguirla.

* * *

Esa fue la primera vez que Elsa había sentido lo que era una vergonzosa, y entonces inexplicable, humedad entre las piernas. Se había sentido muy alterada por ese beso, nada casto, como habría pensado que sería el primero.

No podía compararlo con nada, pero sabía que otra cosa no sería mejor. Fue un beso indecoroso, lleno de ansias y emociones, impropiamente delicioso.

Lo recibió gustosa hasta que su consciencia volvió.

Quiso olvidarlo; no obstante, tuvo sus consecuencias; consciente, o en sueños, su cuerpo vibraba por algo que no conocía realmente, aunque se lo suponía por su observación, curiosidad y _casualidad_.

No quería imaginarse cómo sería más allá de un beso. Quizá alcanzaría el espacio, algo imposible.

Pero debía recordar que nunca lo tendría. No podía permitírselo, ya que sería un placer _mundano_ que solo la llevaría a la ruina. Las pasiones atentaban contra sus lealtades.

Ella debía emprender el viaje del matrimonio con otro hombre que no la afectara tanto, que no fuera peligroso, que no le arrebatara el aliento solo por delinear su cuello como si trazara un camino sin rumbo.

Un hombre del que no estuviera tan irrevocablemente enamorada.

Elsa requirió de todo su control para apartarse hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

—Retírate de mi dormitorio. No te quiero aquí, Hans —aseveró endureciendo la voz.

Él parpadeó incrédulo por el cambio en la atmósfera; ella había estado participativa y tan aceptable a su presencia, que le asombró su repentino actuar.

—Elsa —pronunció con ronquera.

Ella elevó su nariz.

—¿Cuándo entenderás que me niego a lo que te propongas? —preguntó sin un ápice de consideración.

Hans maldijo para sí. —Tú lo sientes, Elsa. No te mientas.

—Eres tú quien lo imagina, príncipe Hans —arguyó cruzándose de brazos.

El resoplido de él fue bastante sonoro.

—¿Por qué eres tan necia? Estás siendo muy orgullosa, amor.

—No soy tu amor, y vete. No quiero que alguien te descubra aquí.

Entendiendo a lo que se refería, porque no quería presionarla de esa forma, Hans asintió. Sabía que sería mucho más fácil atraparla creando una situación comprometedora entre los dos, pero quería que ella lo hiciera a consciencia, y no con un sucio artificio que la llevara a odiarlo al principio. Su deseo era, además, ver una sonrisa de agrado al aceptarle y que fuera a solas, donde podían celebrar a su manera.

La quería feliz cuando accediera finalmente a estar juntos. _Esa semana_.

Suspiró y carraspeó. —Respetaré tu decisión ahora, pero reúnete conmigo más tarde. Quiero hablar contigo. Prometo que no habrá juegos. Te esperaré después de la cena, a las 9, en la cámara de las armaduras. Sabes que nadie va allí.

Le pediría matrimonio.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Elsa se mordió el labio inferior.

—No puedo —contestó a duras penas.

—Elsa, por favor —pidió Hans dando un paso en su dirección.

—No insistas. Soy una reina que debe pensar en lo que es correcto.

Él sonrió. Sí, no sería muy cabal de su parte; debía de pensar sin que las ansias de hacerla suya afectaran su juicio. Muy difícil de hacerlo.

Tal vez en el futuro conseguiría aplacar el alboroto de sus sentidos a su causa.

—Está bien, mañana a la luz del día. Te buscaré, como siempre, y me escucharás.

Elsa frunció el ceño, con una parte suya oponiéndose a que lo hiciera, cuando la otra se sentía expectante a ese encuentro. Y aunque quisiera evitarlo, su mente, de manera involuntaria, la llevaría a un sitio solitario para esperar por él, que de un modo u otro conseguía hallarla.

El pelirrojo supuso que tendría que ser una pedida de mano simple, porque pasear por todo el castillo hasta dar con ella, no le permitiría un momento digno de la mujer que amaba.

—Por hoy, no te veo más, _bella_ —se despidió curvando una sonrisa que cosquilleó en el estómago de Elsa, incapaz de decir nada mientras él espiaba por una rendija en la puerta, hasta salir.

Suspiró audiblemente y con ambas manos volvió toda la habitación en hielo, con la clara excepción de sus preciosos lirios.

Verse envuelta con su magia apaciguó su cabeza, pero segundos después retornó todo a su estado normal, acercándose a las flores, que siguió acariciando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Decidió reunirse con él una última vez, porque le comunicaría sus intenciones.

* * *

 **NA: Ese pobre Hans no sabe la que le toca.**

* * *

Guest: Thanks! I thought sometimes, common things, written diferent, are good to show. And Hans, trying to win Elsa like a hunter, likes me. This won't be large, though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 _Arendelle, tres años antes, reunión de verano_

Una sonrisa de placidez iluminaba los varoniles rasgos del cobrizo ante la ventana que daba al soleado exterior, desde donde podía atisbar a Elsa acompañada del muñeco de nieve amante de los abrazos, ambos sentados a la sombra de una pícea, que debía sufrir también por el calor de la estación.

Le gustaban esos momentos en que tenía la oportunidad de maravillarse con las diversas expresiones de la rubia, cuando nadie más estaba viéndole. Si adivinaban su gran atención a la reina de Arendelle, podrían interponerse en su camino, y no quería que nadie le obstruyera sus acercamientos con la huidiza mujer que deseaba.

De poder hacerlo, la habría raptado hasta convencerla, en sus brazos, de explorar el deseo existente entre los dos, pero la escandalizaría y sería contraproducente. Ya era demasiado que aceptara hablar con él sin atacarlo o emplear a sus guardias para que le mantuvieran a distancia.

Eso significaba que ahora ella no era tan renuente a tenerlo cerca, aun si trataba de fingirlo con justificaciones inocuas. Tal vez Elsa no lo identificaba, pero también le deseaba, porque su cuerpo cambiaba al estar cerca, era una fuerza inexplicable que los afectaba a ambos.

Y por eso no le cerraba el paso, ni lo promovía expresamente.

Él era respetuoso con ella en la medida que no dejaba de flirtear descaradamente. Saboreaba esos momentos de estar juntos, conversando inocentemente; o las ocasiones en que la acechaba para poder compartir una plática o solo el respirar simultáneo.

En esa ocasión vio su oportunidad cuando el muñeco de nieve la dejó a ella sola, con un libro en el regazo.

Afortunadamente la princesa Anna se había llevado a los demás a una visita a la montaña donde trabajaba el Repartidor de Hielo Real —responsabilidad de nombre estúpido, si podía opinar—, así que Elsa se hallaba sin distracciones y un tiempo para sí misma, que él iba a importunar inocentemente.

Ella se acomodó en el pasto cuando sus hombros se tensionaron, imaginándose qué pasaba.

—¿Puedo sentarme, reina Elsa? —le preguntó Hans en tanto ella elevaba el rostro.

El cobrizo la observaba con una sonrisa ladeada, admirándose discretamente del vestido color caramelo que, raramente, no le lucía mal con su tonalidad de piel.

Sin embargo, en su opinión, la reina lucía espléndida en lo que la ataviara.

Con un suspiro, la rubia asintió, señalando un espacio apartado de ella, casi donde el árbol no cubría el sol. De cualquier forma, ninguno podía refugiarse debajo del falso abeto, pues sus ramas estaban muy cercanas al suelo.

Indolente, Hans se acomodó en el pasto, a medio metro de ella.

—¿Le gustaría que le leyera, Majestad? Debe tener sus ojos agotados de tantas responsabilidades que tiene a su cargo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Elsa esbozó esa sonrisa amable que dedicaba a muy pocas personas. Él estaba en lo cierto; pero aun agotada, le encantaba leer.

No obstante, poco podía darse el lujo de responder educadamente. Le crispaba la presencia del sureño, de un modo que nadie más le hacía. —En efecto, príncipe Hans, y más aprecio encontrarme en solitud cuando tengo la oportunidad.

A modo de respuesta ante su ingenioso comentario, él alzó una ceja, porque ella había abandonado su habitual consideración a su persona.

Le gustaba más, significaba que se volvía más verdadera en su compañía.

—Yo también aprecio la soledad, pero hay momentos en que estar acompañado vale la pena, ¿lo negará? —rebatió, eliminando una invisible mota de polvo de la parte superior de su camisa blanca, libre de chaleco por el calor.

La vio seguir el movimiento con interés y reprimió una sonrisa. Ella también le observaba, aunque quisiera ser discreta.

Había notado, también, el modo en que reaccionaba a las miradas que le regalaba del otro lado de la mesa, unas cuantas de admiración por su apariencia, otras a su inteligencia. Era consciente de perturbarla, cuando nadie más se daba cuenta de su placer silencioso, maestro como era en mostrar lo que quería. Aunque había dejado de lado esa estupidez de Arendelle de comportarse solícito sonriente, pues era irritante para él esa conducta.

Ser un príncipe de esa clase era horroroso.

Mientras él parecía pensar, sin haber escuchado su contestación, ella lo contemplaba, pregutándose qué urdid tramaba en aquella ocasión, o si simplemente estaba enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, como alguien normal.

Su expresión reflexiva no revelaba nada; poco cambiaban sus gestos, sin indicar si era agradable o desagradable lo que pasaba por su mente.

Se decía que quería saber si osaba en cometer un nuevo truco.

"¿No es interesante el libro, Majestad?" "¿En qué piensa?", preguntaron simultáneamente.

Ella se sonrojó por lo que escapó de su boca, en tanto Hans hizo lo posible por no revelar el asombro y el triunfo por que Elsa se interesara en él.

—Pienso sobre muchas cosas, aunque ahora mismo en que me apetece comer sándwiches y el tema del libro en sus manos. ¿Puedo? —cuestionó señalando el tomo que ella cogía con su mano izquierda.

Incapaz de pronunciar palabra, todavía abochornada, la rubia afirmó con la cabeza, facilitándole la novela.

—Me gusta mucho leer, veamos. Jane Eyre, interesante. ¿Le molesta si leo en voz alta?

Elsa realizó una sutil negación.

Él se aclaró la garganta, comenzando en la primera línea de la página, en que ella no había ni empezado el capítulo uno.

Escuchando las desafortunadas circunstancias de la protagonista, bajo la rica voz grave de él, los dos no pudieron evitar pensar en sus respectivas infancias, tampoco agradables, aunque a diferente manera de la joven Jane. Era un relato bastante triste que les dejó en silencio cuando él concluyó el segundo capítulo.

—No me equivoco al afirmar que es la primera ocasión en que lo lee —musitó Hans tras humedecer sus labios.

—Buscaba la oportunidad entre mis ratos libres y solo hasta ahora he podido —explicó ella.

—Los relatos sombríos son de mi agrado, ¿y a usted?

—Trato de evitarlos lo más posible, pero llegaré al final porque ha atrapado mi curiosidad.

Hans dejó escapar una risa.

—Me temo que dice mucho de usted esa confesión.

—¿Sí? —inquirió ella arrugando graciosamente la nariz.

—No diré nada más al respecto; pero, dígame, ¿encontraría desagradable que nos tuteáramos, reina Elsa?

Ella se puso en pie y le pidió el libro de vuelta. —Creo que he de _dejarte_ a solas, príncipe Hans —expresó en un murmullo, antes de alejarse.

* * *

Algunos de los momentos compartidos con Hans habían sido muy gratificantes para Elsa, incluso teniendo que soportar ese calor que la abrasaba en su cercanía, junto al aire difícil de aspirar en el ambiente.

Nunca se había atrevido a preguntar a Anna si sentía lo mismo por Kristoff, o si únicamente le ocurría a ella, con ese hombre.

En realidad ese era un secreto que guardaba celosamente; confiaba en su hermana en lo que correspondía a todo lo demás, pero lo tocante a Hans era suyo nada más, incluso si le suscitaba grandes inquietudes. Tal vez Anna lo sospechaba, ya que muchas veces parecía querer decir algo luego de cruzarse con él, mas luego parecía arrepentirse.

Elsa lo agradecía, pues no sabía con exactitud qué diría. Y menos quería saber de la opinión de su hermana, con el temor de que sus palabras de desagrado al respecto pusieran una carga más pesada de la que tenía actualmente.

Hasta ella debería sentir repulsión por la idea de estar con un sujeto como él, pero los momentos vividos en su compañía y su propio cuerpo, se oponían rotundamente. Por el contrario, le incitaban a alimentar el enamoramiento hacia él y la atracción que tenían.

A veces su razón le jugaba una mala pasada y también le decía que Hans tenía vastos conocimientos que aportar como esposo a Arendelle, aun si en el pasado actuó mal personalmente. A su reino fue muy bueno en los momentos de necesidad, y no había quien no pudiera reconocerlo.

Y era un príncipe, una reina podía desposarse con uno sin escuchar muchas réplicas.

Solo que era leal a su querida hermana menor, olvidando que él pudo matarla. Y tampoco podía faltar a la confianza de sus súbditos de actuar concienzudamente, tomando decisiones sin uso de cordura, relacionándose con un hombre que atentó contra la familia Real, por consiguiente a la estabilidad del reino, valiéndose de motivos desconocidos al no dar una explicación completa.

En la posición que ocupaba debía usar más la cabeza que las emociones, aunque para controlar sus poderes se valiera de las últimas.

¿Qué clase de reina sería si cedía a lo que Hans quería? ¿A lo que su corazón quería?

Su padre le había dejado bien en claro que debía hacer ciertos sacrificios para actuar con rectitud y servir de ejemplo a los otros. Seguro que, en su lugar, él habría tomado la decisión adecuada sin pensarlo tanto, ni estar luchando constantemente para no caer en un error. Él siempre estaba seguro de sí mismo y empleaba su juicio propiamente.

No se equivocaba al decir que ella era muy emocional.

La única vez que su padre se había equivocado fue al cerrar las puertas, y era un claro ejemplo de lo que las emociones podían influir en las decisiones. Le había podido más el temor que la capacidad de cordura, y actuó de un modo desesperado, incapaz de analizar las alternativas.

De tal modo que las consecuencias de sucumbir a Hans no podían ser muy buenas.

Estaba dispuesta a comunicarle su decisión.

El aire se oprimió en el pecho de Elsa, pero le bastaron unos movimientos de manos, abriendo y empuñando, para recuperar el control y no caer en el dolor.

Si había alguien que supiera detectar sus emociones, era ella; había tenido trece años para darse cuenta de cada pequeño cambio producido en su cuerpo, por la influencia que tenía en sus poderes. Y, también, era muy buena en suprimir la manifestación de esas emociones, que repercutían en expresiones mágicas.

Le asustaba que Hans tuviera el efecto de poder olvidar a ratos, no al grado de cometer accidentes, porque esos ya no le pasaban, sino en la posibilidad de relajarse en medio del incendio que se desataba. Y el solo quererle, fortalecía también su magia, guiada por el amor.

Con el matrimonio que se proponía, no llegaría a esa plenitud mágica, a pesar de que le tomara inmenso cariño al que fuera su futuro esposo. De alguna manera, llevaba al príncipe en la sangre, y más allá de sus venas, en su espíritu, por lo que un amor como el que le tenía no sería repetible.

Sus poderes habían alcanzado un gran desarrollo con el amor que contaba hacia sus seres queridos, pero cuando estuvo Hans, en su interior había sentido un tirón de llevarlo a una alta cúspide, inexplicable como el surgimiento de sus poderes.

Quería reír, danzar, soñar y vibrar con él, abrazarlo y acobijarse entre sus fuertes brazos, besarlo y escucharlo, o solo verlo, porque una sola mirada a él le hormigueaba en las manos, para hacer lo impensable con sus poderes.

Si ya había liberado sus poderes por no sentir ataduras a nada; por lo pletórica que se sentía al amar de más de una forma, podía hacer más cosas.

Ya conocía el amor en diferentes maneras.

Justo al momento cayó en la cuenta que aun quedaban otros por conocer, que no viviría acompañada del hombre que amaba.

Se dejó caer en el sofá de la cámara del Rey Klaus, conmocionada.

Entonces Hans hizo su aparición, ingresando contento por la puerta principal, con una mano apoyada sobre el lateral de su muslo, donde estaba el bolsillo de su pantalón color chocolate, en el que tenía guardada la cajita de terciopelo que contenía el anillo hecho para Elsa. Un diamante rosa engarzado como si fuera una flor, con una banda platinada, parecida al cabello de la rubia.

Su diseño era especial y había llevado su tiempo tenerlo listo, pero estaba en el momento exacto para proponerle matrimonio a la mujer que amaba.

La sonria en su rostro se apagó al notar el estado en que ella se encontraba, con la vista baja y la impresión de estar indefensa en medio del sofá gris cerca de la ventana. Sin apenas pensarlo, sus pasos se aceleraron para llevarle a donde estaba ella, deseoso de saber el por qué y auxiliarla.

Se arrodilló ante Elsa, acunando su rostro para que sus miradas se encontraran. Le llenaba de inquietud que algo pudiera afectarla a tal grado.

—Elsa, amor, ¿qué sucede?

Ella alejó su rostro y negó, inspirando repetidamente para recuperar el temple, aunque solo quedó rígida, como había dominado para estar en público.

—No me digas así —pidió poniéndose en pie para concentrarse en los pasos que daba, y no en el rostro preocupado de Hans. —¿Qué tenías que decirme?

—Si algún tema te aflige, puede esperar.

—Me temo que te equivocas al pensar que estoy afligida, el rictus que pudieras ver solo era resultado de estar analizando temas de interés para mi reino. —Hizo lo posible por no hablar atropelladamente, acomodando la trenza sobre su hombro.

Él hizo un resoplido con la nariz, levantándose del suelo.

—Imagino que en este caso no puedes compartirlos conmigo.

—Solo el que te compete.

Confundido, Hans achicó los ojos. Con el vestido azul índigo y su tono de voz, le parecía que era un asunto serio.

—Estás obligado a mantener la distancia a partir de ahora, y es en serio. A mi futuro esposo no le será agradable.

A Hans, el mundo que pisaba se desplomó bajo sus pies.

—¿Pretendes casarte? —preguntó deseando que fuese una broma de mal gusto.

—Así es; no me hago joven. Debo hacerlo para tener hijos.

Bueno, eso era lógico. Solo le quedaba saber a quién amenazaría. —¿Con qué sujeto? —siseó.

Elsa se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé, todavía no he decidido de entre los hombres disponibles.

La mandíbula de Hans cayó, mientras se decía que no había un rival verdadero; pero rápido pensó que ella no le tomaba en cuenta, pues le pedía distancia.

¿Podía ser que creyera que sus intenciones no eran honorables?

Aprovechando que ella se giró, sacó el anillo de su pantalón y respiró hondo. Las palabras que practicó se le habían borrado de la mente y, desesperado, solo dijo lo primero que acudió a su consciencia:

—Elsa, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Como la caída de un rayo, ella se volvió, ojiabierta, para ver a Hans con un rodilla en la alfombra, sosteniendo un estuche que tenía un anillo precioso.

¿Él le estaba proponiendo matrimonio? No, no. Con eso no podía. Le había tomado mucho esfuerzo pronunciar sus palabras de rechazo, todo ese tiempo. Y a una proposición verdadera, con los orbes de él resplandecientes, era pedirle mucho.

Hans no debía estar pidiendo que fuese su esposa. Ni siquiera lo había esperado.

Claro que su corazón le pedía aceptar.

Pero tenía que negarse, si le decía que sí, si respondía como su corazón le exigía, sería un desastre, se estaría llevando por una pasión. Y como la reina que era no debía permitirlo.

—Si vas a escoger a alguien; hazlo conmigo, _cásate conmigo_ —susurró él suavemente.

La práctica de vida le orilló a inspirar y endurecerse.

—Levántate, príncipe Hans —pronunció con dureza, tratando de ignorar el modo en que sus ojos verdes se apagaron.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo aceptar tu proposición —informó entre dientes, con el corazón latiendo lento, en medio de un esfuerzo hercúleo por no correr a sus brazos.

Hans se irguió y Elsa tuvo que mirar hacia arriba.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él ecuánime, aunque sus ojos delataban las emociones contradictorias por dentro.

—Tengo mis razones.

Aquello prendió una mecha en el cobrizo.

—¡Maldición, Elsa! ¿No puedes considerarme a mí! ¿Irás corriendo a esconderte en brazos de alguien más para no enfrentarte a lo que tenemos?

—No tenemos nada —dijo Elsa con calma, alimentando la furia de él, que la sujetó de los codos, haciéndola respingar.

—Deja de mentirte, Elsa. Reacciona. Me deseas, como yo a ti. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué te niegas?

—¡Pero solo es eso! ¡No dura! Se te pasará una vez que consigas saciarte. —Con mucha fuerza, ella se soltó.

—¿Saciarme? ¿Eso crees? ¡Te quiero! ¡Yo quiero casarme contigo y me importa un carajo si no soy tu rey! ¡Solo te quiero a ti!

Elsa abrió los ojos, incrédula, pero se recompuso rápido.

—Deja de insistir.

Hans se pasó las manos por el cabello y resopló. Le importó poco que la cajita cayera al suelo.

—¿Sabes? —articuló, desmoralizado—. También tengo mi orgullo. Desde hace un año, la hija del rey Maximus, su heredera, necesita un esposo, que gobernará con ella en el futuro. A él le agrado y ya me ha insinuado que me aceptaría como su yerno y sucesor. Y si no puedo tenerte, al menos conseguiré algo que quiera, aunque no como a ti. Si me caso con ella, no volverás a verme, ¿eso es lo que deseas?

Ella desvió la mirada, dolida de pensarlo. ¿Por qué, imaginándose ella con alguien más, no le dolía tanto como él estando con otra?

Le quemaba el pecho. De dolor y de celos. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Hacerlo su amante?

Eso era egoísta.

Lo de ella eran suposiciones de casarse, y él ya tenía una candidata. Era más real. La posibilidad de no verlo era más clara, que sus planes. Finalmente estaba allí la posibilidad de alejarlo, pero, ¿podía aceptar no verlo de nuevo?

¿Podía aceptar estar con él y asumir las consecuencias que acarrearan?

Él incluso acaba de pedir su mano, hasta confesado que la quería, algo que no llegaba a su comprensión.

Debía ser el calor del momento.

 _¿Y si no lo era?_

Su corazón latía desbocado, mientras su cabeza confusa no se daba abasto.

Mirándola sin reaccionar, como una estatua, a Hans se le ocurrió que tal vez todo ese tiempo fue él creándose ilusiones y le dolió como nada antes lo había hecho.

¿Qué sentido tenía amarla e insistirle más?

—Entonces lo que quieres es que no vuelva a aproximarme a ti —concluyó, apretando la mandíbula.

Elsa lo miró tratando de no dejar que sus sentimientos se interpusieran a lo correcto. Pero, en su interior, rogaba que le pidiera una vez más estar con ella y aceptaría sin importarle otra cosa.

Hans no lo hizo.

—Parece que ya lo has dicho todo —susurró él antes de inclinarse y besar su frente, rompiéndoles el corazón a los dos. —Adiós, reina Elsa.

Ella observó el suelo, mientras Hans daba un paso atrás y se volvía hacia la puerta.

—Tu anillo...

Él soltó una carcajada rota.

—Quédatelo, que te pertenece —manifestó yendo lentamente a la salida.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y la garganta cerrada, Elsa se quedó mirando el sitio en que él desaparecía, sin hacer nada.


	5. Chapter 5

**NA1:** En este capítulo les advierto de cambios constantes en el tiempo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

De alguna manera, los dos nobles consiguieron llenar a sus respectivas habitaciones, a pesar de sentirse perdidos y pesarosos como para conseguir otra cosa que rememorar tristemente.

Pero era así.

Mientras más doliera, la mente insistía en mostrar y mostrar escenas pasadas, como para mantener frescas las heridas. O, también, era como cuando la vida acababa y los mejores momentos de ella pasaban frente a tus ojos, haciendo de la muerte un recuerdo de las escenas vividas a lo largo de tu existencia.

Elsa, con una mano sobre la ventana, suspiró. Él también lo hizo, sentado frente a la chimenea sin llamas. Cada uno en su propia soledad y sus pensamientos.

* * *

 _Islas del Sur, cuatro años antes, reunión de verano_

El castillo de las Islas del Sur era una construcción que databa de la época del esplendor medieval, con altos muros protegiendo celosamente el edificio, con una larga expansión de acres en rededor, que erigían el lugar de guarda de los reyes y su familia como un sitio de grandeza. Si su extensión verde de bellos jardines no era suficiente, el imponente edificio de tabique y piedra servía para empequeñecer al que lo visitaba.

No era extraño que los reyes actuales creyeran que podían dar cobijo a trece hijos, pensó Elsa, dando vuelta a la página del libro sobre su regazo, uno de los tomos sobre la historia del reino, inmersa en el capítulo del castillo.

Originalmente del medievo, con los años sus dueños habían ido anexando alas de estilos diferentes, hasta llegar a propiedad de la Familia Real, que había contratado arquitectos reconocidos de la época para mejorar _más_ esa construcción, demostrando su poder ante los demás, si la vinculación con importantes Casas Reales del continente no les diera bastante alcurnia.

Elsa no tenía mucho interés de conocer toda la historia de los sureños, así que no sabía mucho sobre la ascendencia de los actuales miembros de la corona, más allá de lo concerniente a su reino. Esa información de las Islas del Sur estaba en otro tomo, que omitió, aunque su curiosidad le picó por saber sobre el origen de alguien en particular, después de escucharlo hablar días antes al respecto.

No.

Era mejor que supiera sobre la arquitectura sureña, y el castillo en especial, de orígenes románicos, como resultado de los movimientos a comienzos de la era, pero fuerte influencia de la majestuosidad renacentista.

De pronto, sus hombros se tensaron y, aunque hizo lo posible por sujetarlo, el libro cayó a la alfombra.

—Si desea tener conocimientos sobre las Islas del Sur, será un placer compartirle la información, Majestad. —Ella presionó sus labios en una línea, mientras el príncipe Hans se adelantaba y cogía el libro de historia del suelo. —Fue parte de mi formación, como puede imaginar. Y hay mucho que no es mencionado allí, pero se ha pasado de generación en generación.

Elsa miró al cobrizo a la cara, quien sonrió de lado. Trató de hacer caso omiso a sus palabras, sin poder.

—¿Qué mejor que aprender la historia de un lugar que de los labios de un nativo? —mencionó él con arrogancia, señalando el sillón vacío frente al que estaba ella. —Si no le importa, ¿puedo?

Se vio obligada a asentir, silenciosa, con un mariposeo en el estómago.

Hans, moviéndose lentamente, se acomodó en el asiento, cruzando las piernas, sin dejar de observarla a ella. Esa mujer le cautivaba; deseaba poder tomarla en sus brazos e introducirla en un mundo de placer solo para los dos.

Tenía que esperar, la reina no era una persona con la que podía lidiar sin pensarse dos veces lo que hacía, pues de lo contrario perdería su oportunidad, consciente de la historia entre ambos.

Pero tenía ganas de provocarla para tentar qué haría ella en respuesta; no creía que fuera a atacarlo, porque lo habría hecho desde la reunión anterior, donde en muchas oportunidades la buscó para estar en su presencia y conversar de cosas nimias, que deseaba ir escalando en importancia.

—Dígame, ¿le interesa mi ofrecimiento o mi presencia le incomoda? —musitó con atrevimiento; sabía de sus pasados actos, mas no podía decirse muy arrepentido a los otros, aunque lo sabía personalmente. Lo que le quedaba era actuar como sí mismo e ir acercándose poco a poco, mostrándole su verdadera personalidad, mientras buscaba su confianza.

Que confiara en él sería lo más difícil por hacer en su vida; pero iba a lograrlo.

Se acarició la barbilla con una mano, consciente de la tensión palpitante entre los dos.

Elsa no hablaba, solo pasaba saliva, no de miedo, sino de contención; su mirada cerúlea brillaba de sorpresa y ganas de arremeter contra él. Dejando aparte el modo en que temblaban por la atracción que ambos sentían.

—No pretendo conocer a fondo las Islas del Sur, príncipe Hans —respondió ella con serenidad.

Los ojos verdes de Hans resplandecieron con descaro, haciendo a Elsa morderse la lengua. A toda regla, la estaba tanteando.

Fue un buen intento, pero no había funcionado. Todavía era educada.

No obstante, se sentía estimulada de una forma incomprendida para ella. ¡Era Hans Westergård, por el amor de Dios!

Él era muy osado queriendo obtener una reacción suya, por lo cual no seguiría, ni caería en su juego.

—Me alivian sus palabras, reina Elsa; porque mi hermano Lars es quien le haría experta en la materia. Yo solo le daría un relato interesante, soy el elocuente.

Hans se inclinó con los codos apoyados a sus fuertes muslos.

—Las leyendas me son especialmente conocidas; tengo preferencia por lo _fantástico_ —aseguró, haciéndola acomodarse en su sitio con el pulso disparado. Su mirada verdosa era inquietante, no la disgustaba precisamente; tampoco le agradaba del todo.

Supuso que la mejor manera de resolver el asunto era escucharlo o alejarse.

No estaba haciendo nada malo y ya no actuaba con temor, podía quedarse ahí.

O no, optando por poner distancia.

Solo que, si huía, no lo haría de miedo, por lo menos a lo que él pudiera hacer. Sino a lo que le pudiera orillar a ella. Y no hablaba de un ataque con sus poderes.

Bueno, tratándose del momento indicado, daría su retirada, para evitar eso último.

—Ilumíneme, príncipe Hans —decidió. Charlar era inofensivo, aunque se sintiera extraña estando en su presencia.

Él curvó su boca, satisfecho de una batalla ganada.

* * *

Muy en el fondo, Elsa y Hans sabían que cada momento había contado, sin importar su naturaleza. Era imposible negar que habían servido para hacerles ganar comodidad junto al otro.

Y les habían sometido a peligrosas pruebas.

* * *

 _Arendelle, un año antes, reunión de primavera_

Con mucha certeza, Elsa sabía que el cobrizo no la hallaría en el balcón donde ella se hallaba, desde el que podía observar todos los sitios de su jardín, en el que sus invitados se entretenían jugando cartas, mientras los patitos danzaban a su alrededor.

Ellos no podían verla, por lo cual no debía de temer que descubrieran su ubicación. De hecho, se hallaban bastante relajados en la presencia de Anna y Olaf, sin importar que la ausencia de la reina les pusiera un obstáculo. A buen momento había llegado Kai con una carta para apartarla de la concurrencia, lo que hizo dignamente, pues a las reinas se les perdonaba mucho.

Resolvió pronto lo que podía del asunto, pero no estuvo tentada a volver, de modo que se escabulló y ahí estaba, respirando no tan tranquilamente consciente que el príncipe Hans, como un hermano suyo, el príncipe Henning, y la joven reina viuda Birgitta, estaban ausentes en el jardín.

Quería creer que él se hallaba con alguno de los dos. Sin embargo, ambas suposiciones no podían ser ciertas.

Hans no se llevaba excelente con el otro pelirrojo, aunque éste último era un espléndido diplomático. (Cómo sabía de su relación, pues por una de sus conversaciones previas.)

Por consiguiente, no podían estar juntos.

En cuanto a la atractiva reina Birgitta, le agradaba muy poco la idea. Solo porque no, simple y llanamente.

También era rubia y de ojos azules, rasgo escandinavo, y el príncipe Hans parecía tener un gusto por las mujeres con esas características. A ella ya le había besado, por lo que no era difícil pensar que podía hacerlo con la bonita dama, viuda, sobretodo.

Gruñó; sabía que eran inservibles y ridículos celos, que no tenían lugar: él no le pertenecía. Era un hombre soltero con derecho a hacer lo que quisiera, sin pedir permiso. Que la mujer fuese mayor que él no tenía relevancia.

—¿En qué tanto piensas, Elsa? —La pregunta aconteció al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se crispó.

Pese a la calma que le dio porque él estuviera con ella, no le dio indicios de su aceptación.

—Debía adivinar que no tendría un momento a solas —emitió en tono enfadado.

Atrás de ella, Hans rió entre dientes. Luego de eso posicionó su mano sobre la cintura de ella, estremeciéndolos a los dos.

Le encantaba tocarla y, si podía, acariciarla.

No obstante, esa vez se contentó con hacerle mirar de frente. —¿Sabes que tu rostro luce adorable al fruncir el ceño? —dijo ignorando sus palabras de falso reproche.

Sin una pizca de vergüenza, observó sobre su hombro; la acción les hizo aproximar sus cuerpos a una distancia menos prudente.

—¿Buscándome? —preguntó con diversión.

—Qué más quisieras —proclamó Elsa sin estar del todo a su capacidad, inmersa en el olor a madera, menta y canela, y en la proximidad de ambos.

Fue toda una hazaña no dejarse al descubierto.

— _Bella_ , no me engañas —jugó él, borrando su ceño fruncido con un dedo.

Elsa parpadeó. —¿Cómo me has llamado? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada. Él se tomaba ese atrevimiento después de besarla la última vez.

Se sonrojó al recordar sus labios sobre los suyos y el modo en que había respondido.

Y pensó que había tenido el largo invierno para recomponerse.

Mentira, porque su cuerpo actuaba de un modo reprochable a partir de ese momento. Se había encontrado con una sensación incómoda entre los muslos, que le había hecho palidecer porque no lo creía normal, hasta analizarlo con detenimiento y dar paso a la vergüenza y… una necesidad silenciosa.

—Tengo un nombre, Hans. —Se riñó al escapársele tan informalmente.

Él tuvo que hacer uso de su contención para no celebrarlo. En su lugar suspiró, porque ella alzó su barrera y tomó dos pasos de distancia a él.

Pero no estaba retrocediendo, porque acababa de anotarse un tanto.

—¿Has concluido tu responsabilidad o estás tomando un descanso, Elsa? —cuestionó cediendo con sutileza.

Aun tensa, Elsa esbozó una sonrisa ligera.

—Únicamente debo asegurarme del período de duración estimado de los viajes al otro lado del Atlántico.

—Cinco semanas de ida y vuelta, el mejor tiempo que puede hacerse con un navío moderno. Si hablamos de las costas de Arendelle y el puerto del Cabo del Sureste, en los Estados —comunicó él, y ella, sabiendo lo experto que era en el tema, asintió.

—Entonces puedo darlo por terminado.

Una voz proveniente de la habitación les hizo sobresaltarse. Hans, identificándola rápido y para que no les vieran acompañados sin carabina, la apegó a él hacia la pared del balcón, donde no había ventanales. Deseó que su hermano Henning no saliera.

Rígida, Elsa permitió la posición en que se encontraban, escuchando el corazón apresurado de él en su pecho.

Entonces unas palabras coquetas, femeninas, se unieron a la voz del príncipe, que ella reconoció con el sello de la reina Birgitta.

Lanzó una súplica al cielo para que no le descubrieran acompañada del príncipe sureño.

Momentos después abrió los ojos asombrada y escandalizada al escuchar el sonido de besos y jadeos. ¡En una de sus habitaciones privadas!

¿Qué no podían estar en el dormitorio?

Se sintió enrojecer al escuchar palabras lascivas, pero no hizo nada para omitir los ruidos en su cabeza, pensando en otra cosa, sino que continuó oyendo, con el pulso por los cielos.

Entretanto, Hans, que se imaginaba perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, no pudo evitar encontrar interesante la situación. Su hermano y la reina estaban teniendo sexo a una pared delgada de donde estaba, mientras él estaba abrumado por el contacto con Elsa, y su olor, y los gemidos y…

 _El reflejo de los otros en un espejo en la esquina de la habitación, que podía ver_.

De algún modo, observar a otros dos, con rasgos similares a Elsa y él, muy similares, hizo fantasear a su cabeza, reemplazando a los protagonistas de aquel acto sexual.

A Hans no le sirvió tener el cuerpo suculento de Elsa pegado al suyo; ni estar envuelto en su aroma.

Sus brazos se pusieron tensos alrededor del hombro y cintura de ella, que tembló y se frotó contra su entrepierna, alterándolo.

Apretó los dientes, sintiendo que su miembro era llamado a la vida. ¿Dónde quedaba el autocontrol que había estado practicando?

Quiso maldecir en voz alta.

Elsa comenzaba a sentir su reacción, lo supo por la manera en que su respiración se agitó, y el estremecimiento que la recorrió.

Pero los dos amantes no habían ni comenzado, estaban en los preliminares.

Las hilarantes risas del jardín los tomaron a todos de sorpresa.

—¿Escucharán desde aquí? —quiso saber la reina Birgitta, pero no preguntó en un susurro.

—No lo sé.

—Mejor no nos arriesguemos, Hen, encontrémonos en mi habitación.

Hans suspiró aliviado cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe y no vio a los otros en el espejo. Y, aunque no lo habría hecho normalmente, apartó a Elsa de sí.

—Parece que no es el único con una fuerte atracción —farfulló, cerrando los ojos unos segundos.

Elsa pestañeó después de lo que acababan de escuchar, analizando que podía encontrarse en la misma situación con él, y no podía hacerlo.

Agitando la cabeza, se alejó a largos pasos.

Hans supo que era lo mejor que podía hacerse.

* * *

Pero esos momentos eran finitos. Y se iban en el viento como baladas de amores perdidos.

* * *

 _Islas del Sur, meses antes, reunión de primavera_

La sala de música estaba adecuada para unas veinte personas, pero al momento solo Elsa ocupaba la estancia apartada del ala principal del castillo. Ella no tocaba ningún instrumento, aunque le hubiera gustado aprender.

Claro estaba, no fue falta de interés.

Aprendió un poco de piano a los siete, antes del accidente con Anna, conocimiento que se le olvidó con el paso de los años, sin práctica ni instrucción. Posteriormente, sus actividades como reina le impedían hacerse el tiempo de continuar en el arte de la música instrumental.

Solo podía cantar.

Tal vez se habría dado un espacio en su horario, si supiera que iba a aprovecharlo. Pero, en realidad, no creía que tuviera muchas oportunidades de practicar, lo que no hacía apto inmiscuirse siquiera.

Al menos, Olaf le llenaba esa falta de habilidad, interpretando por ella en el antiguo piano de su madre.

Cómo era bueno, no podía saberlo; ni siquiera Anna había heredado el gusto de su progenitora, ni tenía la constancia, por lo cual ninguna de las dos le enseñó.

La rubia movió su cabeza y rió, pulsando una tecla blanca al lateral izquierdo del piano negro de la habitación.

Un sonido agudo penetró en sus oídos.

Su cuello hormigueó y miró sobre su hombro, cruzándose con la sonrisa guasona de Hans, apoyando en el marco de la puerta.

Llevaba su uniforme, lo cual le hizo suponer que llegaba de algún evento donde requerían su presencia; o, tal vez, se iba a una cena importante en algún lugar del reino.

Sin dar cuenta a esas circunstancias, admiró su buen parecido, con un traje que le sentaba a la perfección; el color azul oscuro contrastaba con su piel blanquecina y ligeramente pecosa, en tanto sus ojos resaltaban de una manera diferente, pues parecían de una gama diferente de la paleta de colores, más negros que verdes.

—¿Tocas? —preguntó él adentrándose a la habitación, alegre de haberse librado de sus obligaciones de la tarde, para disfrutar de _su compañía favorita_.

Elsa negó.

—¿Tú sí? —Ella olvidó todas esas veces en que "repelía" su presencia.

El cobrizo bufó por el recuerdo de la insistencia en hacerlo parte de su instrucción; aunque, no era tan mala la música, y de pequeño el profesor le había asegurado que servía para cautivar a las mujeres.

Él había replicado que no lo necesitaba, ya que ser un príncipe le bastaba.

El profesor no dijo nada, pero insistió en que debía ser un hombre culto en el arte de la música, con el instrumento que le apeteciera.

 _Así como todos sus hermanos_.

—El piano, me temo que no —contestó, haciendo que los hombros de ella cayeran.

Señaló con sus cejas el otro lado de la habitación.

—Nos vimos en la obligación de aprender, mis hermanos y yo —continuó, mientras ella volteaba a donde estaban diferentes instrumentos. Dos trombones, una trompeta, una flauta, un clarinete, un saxofón, un violín, un violoncelo, un arpa y dos guitarras.

Su familia gozaba de buena economía y apreciaba la música, se excusaba.

(No significaba que tuvieran talento.)

—¿Cuál instrumento? —interrogó ella con un toque de emoción en la voz, obviando la distancia que él cerraba entre ambos.

—Adivina —susurró muy cerca de ella, que arrugó la nariz.

—El arpa —murmuró Elsa, imaginándose que debía tener una habilidad manual escondida, porque sus manos eran… Carraspeó. —El arpa —repitió más fuerte, cruzándose de brazos sobre sus pechos, firmes.

Hans se carcajeó unos momentos, divertido, sin saber lo que ella pensaba. Su risa retumbó en la garganta de la rubia, quien sonrió contagiada por su jovialidad, hasta que él calló y la miró de modo intenso, robándole un suspiro.

—¿Quieres escucharme? —dijo él casi como una confidencia, cautivado por la expresión de su rostro.

Ella era hermosa, y con su vestido celeste, imitaba a un ángel llevado a él para salvarle.

Tragó saliva, porque ese año le pediría matrimonio.

—Hans, ¿es el arpa?

—No, el sonido es muy celestial —aseveró él con una mueca de disgusto, caminando hacia el violín, un modelo reciente traído del continente; su cuerpo era distinto y no había practicado con él, pues llevaba años sin interpretar nada.

Pero al tenerlo en manos, fue como volver a la última ocasión que tuvo un violín en su posesión, unos nueve años antes.

Tuvo la certeza que debía realizar la mejor interpretación de su vida, aunque no fuera un maestro. La mujer que amaba iba a escucharle. Valía la pena poner todo de sí.

Incluso si no conocía más que piezas de carácter melancólico, lo único que se animaba a tocar en el pasado, reprochando a sus padres.

Cogió el arco con su mano derecha y suspiró antes de colocar la base del violín a la altura de su garganta y clavícula.

Elsa lo observó expectante, hasta que unas notas suaves comenzaron a oírse, mientras él movía los dedos sobre las cuerdas, que se impulsaban con el hilo de la vara de madera, deslizándose lenta y rítmicamente.

Sus ojos se humedecieron al sentir una suave magia recorriendo su cuerpo, que erizaba su piel en medio de la tristeza de la pieza interpretada por él.

De nuevo estaba en su solitaria habitación, arrinconándose a la pared, repitiéndose que todo estaría bien si se controlaba, porque así no heriría a nadie y no congelaría más corazones que pusieran en peligro la vida de sus seres queridos. Otra vez se hallaba sola, mirando a la puerta cerrada que cada vez sonaba menos, hasta que no lo hizo más, haciéndole hipar en silencio con el deseo de salir y abrazar a su hermana, que también acababa de perder a sus padres y no tenía a nadie para confortarla.

Y no acudió a ella.

Elsa tragó saliva, volviendo al presente.

Era desgarrador pensar que su capacidad de transmitirle esos sentimientos provenía de su conexión con ellos.

Tuvo ganas de acercarse a él y abrazarlo, para que ambos recompensaran esa infancia lúgubre en compañía del otro, recibiendo momentos felices juntos. Pero se contuvo, porque no podía permitirse estar con Hans.

Se le cerró la garganta, deseando que las cosas fueran diferentes, _más fáciles_.

Y tal vez nunca lo serían.

En su corazón, la música continuó larga y melancólica.

* * *

 **NA2** : Se quedarán con las ganas, pero no quise que saltara pronto al día siguiente.

Besos, Karo.

* * *

Guest: Estarán juntos, no te preocupes, aunque primero debía salir el drama ja ja.

Guest: Well, I really tried to write some drama, he he. I don't want to give any spoilers about how things are going to be fixed, but there'll be Helsa happy ending. I thought the ring should be something beautiful just for the love of his life (the starry-eyed girl is talking, not me).


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

A veces, el mundo no era nada justo, aunque podía haber quien pensara que los problemas la gente se los adjudicaba por sí sola, viendo dificultades donde no las había. Para ellas, había soluciones a los obstáculos y maneras de ver las cosas para que no fueran negativas.

Eran las mismas que creían que se valoraba más las cosas cuando se perdían.

Tenían su razón, especialmente en lo que trataba a Elsa, quien, en la penúltima junta de ese año, obtuvo lo que supuestamente había estado deseando esos cinco años, _la indiferencia de él a su presencia en la sala_.

De forma involuntaria, había usado el vestido de tonalidad carmesí que favorecía a su color de piel, y que una vez él se concentró en dar alabanzas porque era muy similar al que se hizo en hielo, que le quedaba como una segunda piel y le había mantenido atento a sus movimientos.

Así había querido borrar, inútilmente, el día anterior.

Pero Hans fue indiferente, pues en las largas horas de la junta, no la había mirado ni una sola vez.

Descubrió que perdió algo que decía no querer. Y comprendió lo importante que era tenerlo.

Lo echó mucho en falta.

Ella, que apenas se había atrevido a mirarlo, no sintió nunca ese cosquilleo recurrente en alguna parte de su cuerpo, y la junta se le hizo eterna, contrario a lo que habría creído. Gracias a Hans, las horas le eran pasajeras y su atención era un fuerte estímulo para permanecer allí dentro.

No obstante, además de indiferente a ella, en esa ocasión su participación había sido escasa, como la suya. Elsa no se enteró de prácticamente nada, tragando saliva cada poco rato, justamente cuando le invadía la nostalgia y el dolor, obligando a sus ojos a mirar al cielo para no derramar alguna lágrima, ni hipar en el momento indebido.

Lo único que había querido era correr a los brazos de él y besarlo, tomar por primera vez la iniciativa entre los dos; pero no podía, y la realidad cayó como un plomazo a ella, porque ya no tendría encuentros con él.

Rememorándolo en la soledad de sus aposentos, sintió un ramalazo en la boca del estómago, que la hizo doblarse y sentarse a los pies de la cama, sin poder hacer pie.

Sollozó en silencio con una mano cubriendo su boca.

Tenía el consuelo que había hecho lo que debía como reina y hermana.

Pero, ¿por qué si era lo correcto, se sentía tan desmadejada?

Porque ella también le amaba, como empezaba a creer que él a ella, y le había perdido.

Hacer _lo correcto_ le había dejado con un mal sabor de boca y sentía que la felicidad se le había ido. ¿Así era como debía sentirse en una ocasión con ésa? Ni la reina que había en ella se encontraba satisfecha, solo resignada al futuro que seguía, desolador, sin pasión. Le quedaría su familia, de la cual iba a aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas para tener el amor que pudiera obtener de ella. Un tipo de amor no romántico, pero que podía darle una especie de plenitud, que le habría bastado de no cruzarse con él.

Sin embargo, encontró una persona de la que enamorarse.

Y con la misma facilidad que lo hizo, se vio obligada a soltarla y perderla, aun si pudieron estar juntos.

Abatida, la rubia dejó que su tristeza y su dolor salieran de su ser y sintió cómo los copos de nieve caían sobre su piel, sin afectarla en lo más mínimo, pero era la única manera en que podía expresarse cómodamente, con su magia liberando las emociones guardadas y el frío como su compañero. Rodeada de la nieve podía sentirse cobijada, como en su castillo de hielo, porque era como consolarse a sí misma, a la vez que dejaba escapar como hilos delgados los sentimientos lastimeros de su alma.

Y miró las bellas flores que un día morirían, finitas como ese interludio en su vida con Hans; ni siquiera tendría una prueba tangible del período compartido con él. Solo sus recuerdos, que irían perdiendo matices con los años y un día se borrarían por completo, contra su voluntad.

Habría hecho lo posible por congelar todos esos momentos, pero su magia no funcionaba de ese modo; no lograba que las experiencias maravillosas perduraran por siempre.

Los lirios tampoco iban a estar allí el día de mañana, pensó viéndose rodeada de nieve.

Así que permaneció contemplándolas y maravillándose de ellas, hasta que les tocara desaparecer y perderse, igual que él.

Entonces recordó el anillo que guardó en el joyero y gateó hasta la cómoda, buscando el preciado artículo en el cajón.

Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, se sentó en el suelo, mirándolo con una profunda tristeza.

Era la única prueba que le permanecería; pero verla le provocaba un nudo en la garganta.

Con la misma posición en que se encontraba, la tarde pasó lenta, sin motivarse a guardar sus pertenencias para la partida del día siguiente. Ella prefería hacer esa tarea para no molestar a la doncella que le asignaban, sobretodo porque estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas por su cuenta en el aspecto personal, como lo hizo bastantes años.

Se resistía a irse, porque significaría dejar atrás, de una vez por todas, al amor de su vida. En veinticuatro horas estaría partiendo a Arendelle, para cumplir ese propósito que solo le daba desánimo.

Y no volvería a ver a Hans; sería otro hombre y otra mujer quienes recibieran las atenciones de cada uno.

Del suyo no sabía, pero la princesa Venus era extremadamente hermosa y valiente, como la diosa por la que fue nombrada; mientras que ella palidecía a su lado en ambos rasgos, en especial de valor. Hans no tardaría en encontrarse a gusto con la bella princesa de cabellera como el ébano y ojos como las amatistas.

La bilis se le subió a la garganta.

¿Por qué no podía tenerlo ella?

El sentimiento de derrota se coló en su corazón.

Eso mismo pasó con Hans, encerrado en su propio dormitorio, en otra ala del castillo. Estaba apoyado en su cama, mirando al techo, en un estado miserable, como la noche anterior.

Se sentía acabado; la renuncia de Elsa, su rechazo, había traspasado su corazón y le había quitado las fuerzas.

No iba a poder tenerla; después de muchos intentos, de hacer uso de toda su paciencia, y de tantos momentos compartidos, ella le había dado un definitivo no. No quedaba más por hacer.

Ella pretendía unirse a otro hombre.

Elsa prefería negarse todo aquello que sentían junto al otro, por algo más seguro.

¿Era por culpa del pasado? O, como su familia, ¿no lo creía suficiente?

Quizá era eso... Nunca nadie le había considerado acreedor de valor, y eso era lo que más dolía, que ella no se lo daba.

Sus ojos le escocieron.

Ya no haría más el ridículo, pensó, endureciendo el corazón. En verdad hablaría con el rey Maximus y pasaría la temporada invernal cortejando a su hija, para casarse antes de la primavera, a la que acudiría con un nuevo estatus que le demostrara a Elsa que podía superarla y que no iba a insistirle más.

Aunque se tratara de una mentira.

Pero era bueno diciéndolas.

Cerró los ojos apoyando su brazo sobre su cabeza. Era muy injusto que se le negara lo que más quería; y no importaba si estaba acostumbrado, otra vez le había tocado ser el perdedor.

¿Es que no se merecía la felicidad?

—Habría renunciado a todo.

 _Solo por ella._

El problema era que Elsa no le quería con él; y no podía hacer más.

No le había considerado siquiera para hacer su esposo, y él había estado presente allí todo ese tiempo. Dar una lucha que estaba truncada desde el comienzo era de idiotas.

Y le quedaba su orgullo… él era quien había estado insistiendo todos esos años, mientras ella no hacía nada. Él daba y ella solo recibía, continuar así iba a ser desgastante, porque todo se resumiría a que él hacía los esfuerzos.

Podía ser que Elsa realmente nunca hubiera querido nada, siendo el necio él. Por lo que tenía que respetarse a sí mismo y recoger su ego maltratado; solo eso, porque su corazón se quedaba con ella. La única que siempre lo había tenido, ninguna otra mujer sería querida por él, porque a la rubia la tenía marcada en los huesos y tatuada en la piel, era su droga y su salvación.

Pero tendría que sobrevivir sin ella, pues para Elsa, él no cabía en su vida.

Al final no había podido traspasar el último obstáculo que se interponía entre ellos.

* * *

El momento de la partida llegó a Elsa más pronto de lo esperado y se halló abordando su navío como si se tratara de una persona dirigiéndose a su muerte, con pasos tan lentos que debían de llamar la atención de sus acompañantes y las personas despidiéndose en el puerto de las Islas, pero no le importó.

Se sentía totalmente condenada y con cada paso que daba su corazón clamaba por rebelarse y volverse para correr hacia donde estaba Hans y revelar ante todo el mundo que estarían juntos. Hacer un escándalo que le asegurara a él lo segura que estaba de tomar ese paso solo poniéndolo a él y a ella en primer lugar, y no todas esas excusas ridículas que se iban desvaneciendo de su mente en pocos segundos.

Todo lo demás podía afrontarlo, su felicidad dependía de un salto de fe; estar con él no tenía que ser malo y el único obstáculo sin solución era la muerte. Ella amaba a Hans y deseaba estar a su lado. Se arrepentiría de no hacerlo.

Si _solo un día_ sin tener sus miradas y su contacto la acababa por dentro, ¿cómo haría más adelante?

Decidida, se giró ante el jadeo de todos, que vieron con asombro cómo rompía el protocolo.

Se congeló en su lugar al ver a Hans y el rey Maximus de Stockholmville dándose las manos igual que cuando se cerraba un trato.

Y luego Hans se volvió hacia ella haciendo un saludo militar.

"Adiós", leyó de sus labios.

* * *

 _Arendelle, un año antes, reunión de otoño_

Siempre que podía, Elsa se hacía tiempo para su sobrino Ruan, que a casi un año de edad era tan guapo y adorable que le era imposible resistirse a su encanto; el pequeño caballero de la familia, con sus cabellos rojizos, mirada de chocolate y hoyuelos, le tenía enamorada como la persona más devota hacia él.

Incluso le acaparaba la atención cuando debía estarse despidiendo de los últimos miembros de la junta que retrasaron un día su partida por una celebración otoñal.

Pero Anna había perdido la partida de cartas y le tocaba hacer las labores de anfitriona esa quincena, lo que incluía despedir a todos los invitados a su hogar.

Ante los demás, lo había justificado como que la princesa se encomendaba las labores que una dama de la realeza debía conocer.

Por supuesto, Elsa debería estar acompañando a su hermana en la despedida, después de todo era la reina, pero se sentía rebelde en esa ocasión y prefería la compañía de su caballerito a la innecesaria muestra de galantería de los príncipes y diplomáticos que quedaban allí.

Entre ellos, el príncipe Hans, quien sabía perfectamente que retrasó su partida no por una pequeña celebración, sino la simplicidad de cruzarse con ella con menos personas para interrumpir. Sobre todo, con Anna ocupada con su bebé regordete.

Sujetando al pequeño con ambos brazos, pensó que ella también deseaba ser madre, ya que no tenía el miedo del descontrol de sus poderes. Deseaba llevar a una criatura en su seno y después verla crecer, cuidándola y enseñándola a ser una persona de bien, e instruirla para los deberes que implicaban ser un regente, llenándola de amor.

Y, si también tenía poderes, ayudarle con ellos para no repetir las fallas del pasado.

No importaba si era solo era bendecida con un bebé, porque viviría junto a Ruan y los posibles hermanos que Anna y Kristoff le dieran, o solo con su preciado sobrino, para que los hijos de su hermana y ella se criaran acompañados como hermanos y disfrutaran de una infancia y juventud como no la tuvieron las dos, ni su cuñado.

Su anhelo más secreto era que su hijo o hija tuviera cabellos rojizos, más oscuros, como su caballerito, con pecas parecidas a las de cierto príncipe que dominaba gran parte de sus pensamientos. Y, de no ser esos rasgos, que sus ojos fueran de la misma tonalidad esmeralda que él.

Aunque, si Hans tuviera la oportunidad de ser el padre de sus hijos, estaba segura que de su unión no resultaría un solo descendiente, _por lo que implicaba hacerlos_.

Sonrojada por lo que estaba pensando, Elsa cerró los ojos y suspiró, teniendo la sensación de que el calor la azoraba por dentro.

Ruan se movió en sus brazos gimoteando y levantó los párpados para ver qué le inquietaba. En ese momento, el dueño de sus indecorosos pensamientos recogía el caballito de madera del suelo, que entregó a su sobrino con una expresión amable, misma que cambió al enfocar sus ojos en ella, adueñándose de su calma.

Fue vergonzoso ser consciente de la clase de ideas, nada propias, que tenía en la mente.

Elsa no podía saber que en esa ocasión sus pensamientos estaban siendo más atrevidos que los de Hans, a quien solo verla con el infante en brazos se le antojó como una escena que deseaba atestiguar a futuro, pero en lugar de su sobrino, un hijo de ambos, o mejor una hija, ésta fuera idéntica a su madre. Quería verla acariciarla como lo hacía con el bebé de Anna, una sonrisa dominando sus facciones y la alegría esparciéndose como el polen en los campos. Mientras, él las apreciaría a las dos satisfecho de sus dos mujeres, una esposa e hija adoradas.

El proceso de hacer a la criatura, esa vez no le obstruyó la razón. Estaba siendo bastante inocente con el modo de dejar volar sus pensamientos.

El pequeño pelirrojo dejó volver a caer el caballo, a modo de llamar la atención. Con un resoplido de nariz, divertido, Hans se inclinó de nuevo a coger el juguete, que el infante recibió con balbuceos ininteligibles.

—Parece un niño sano, tu hermana le llama Ruan, ¿es su nombre? —inquirió atento a la sonrisa de apreciación de Elsa, quien asintió. —Ha alardeado que ya da sus primeros pasos.

—Sí —contestó ella con ojos brillantes, besando al pequeño en la coronilla—, nos sorprendió porque nació con siete meses, pero tiene mucha fortaleza. Apenas cumplió once meses.

—Tiene rasgos de su madre.

—Puedes apostarlo, aunque Kristoff también ha soportado mucho.

—Dices que cumplió once meses, nació poco después de tu regreso al reino —reflexionó Hans en voz alta.

—Casi no estoy aquí; hice una visita corta al Norte. Transcurridos dos días conocí a mi hombre favorito.

—Eso explica tu felicidad este año.

—Por supuesto —dijo Elsa, acomodándose al chiquillo en brazos.

La acción de recoger el juguete se repitió otra vez.

—¿Cómo es que en primavera no se te apreció con tu sobrino? —aprovechó a cuestionar él, debido a que la presencia del bebé era una manera de llevar el encuentro tranquilo y a ella la felicidad parecía soltarle la lengua.

—Se cuidó no exponerlo a mucha gente esas dos semanas, ni a los primeros aires de la primavera.

Hans le dio un asentimiento.

—Y… ¿tú quieres hijos, Elsa? —musitó, como si nada, mirando al árbol de hojas caídas, detrás del cual había uno de los altos muros custodiando el castillo.

—Sí, y no quiero que mis criaturas mágicas sean remplazos para ellos.

—Estoy seguro que serás una buena madre —expresó él con apreciación, haciendo que ella se mordiera el labio inferior, controlando que sus mejillas no se sonrosaran.

—Habrá que esperar qué opinan mis hipotéticos hijos.

Hans soltó una carcajada, contagiando al bebé. Eso tomó de sorpresa a Elsa, porque habitualmente Ruan era muy serio con las personas que no conocía, como su padre. Y en sí se encontraba muy cómodo con la presencia del príncipe de las Islas del Sur, un hombre al que su madre toleraba en público por educación.

—Seguramente tendrán la misma opinión de este bebé que adora estar en brazos de su tía. Milord, es usted muy afortunado, le envidio.

Como si entendiera, Ruan se apegó más a ella, que no sabía dónde meter el rostro por tal declaración, aunque en realidad era inofensiva.

—Lord Ruan, le deseo que cuide a su Majestad en mi ausencia, que he venido a despedirme.

De algún modo, ella sintió decepción por la declaración, pero ya lo sabía. Fue notorio entonces, para Elsa, que se suavizaba teniendo a su sobrino en brazos, tanto que pasó una conversación con el cobrizo, sin una sola nota discordante. Y él, además, se portaba muy bien con su caballerito.

De hecho, todo su intercambio era bastante fuera de lo común.

—Sé que la próxima vez que me vea con usted, no estará tan quieto como ahora —continuó el príncipe, finalizando la seria "charla" con el niño. A continuación, la observó a ella. —He disfrutado mucho de tu compañía y de tu hogar, como siempre, _bella_. Te agradezco tu hospitalidad.

La rubia inclinó la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que él se incorporaba de su reverencia.

—Deseo que disfrutes de tu estación favorita, Elsa. Antes de la primera nevada, yo estaré pensando en ti y en volvernos a ver en unos meses.

El corazón de ella no pudo evitar acelerarse, pese a ser una despedida. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados mutuamente.

—He de irme —manifestó él tras unos momentos de silencio, con serenidad—. Hasta la primavera, reina Elsa, este fiel servidor te estará esperando ansiosamente en las Islas del Sur.

Suprimiendo una sonrisa, ella puso los ojos en blanco, agitando su mano concediéndole la despedida. Imitándole, Ruan movió su manito entusiasta.

Hans alzó la comisura de su boca y alzó su mano un momento, antes de dar media vuelta para finalizar su visita en Arendelle, donde se sentía más en casa que su propio lugar de residencia, porque allí habitaba la mujer más importante de su vida.

Serían cuatro largos meses sin verse.

Ese era el adiós que menos gustaba.

* * *

 **NA:** Hasta donde tengo pensado el siguiente es el último, pero ojalá y me digan si ocurre o no.

* * *

Guest: Glad you liked the moments with them, specially the one with the violin, I thought that could show some kind of emotivity from him. Ha, ha, yeah, I had a funny moment while writing the part with the brothet an the queen. Not sure if it's original, but I like it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Un impulso fuerte hizo que Elsa despertara de su pesado sueño, que sintió en cada milímetro de su cuerpo, mientras respiraba con agitación y se limpiaba las lágrimas resbalando en sus mejillas.

 _No recordaba qué había soñado, pero daba por hecho que era una pesadilla_.

Y su mente clamó por una persona.

Fue como un llamado en el fondo de su alma, que le hizo mover su mano derecha mientras se ponía en pie, vistiéndose con magia. De ahí su cuerpo se movió por cuenta propia, y sus sentidos se agudizaron, aunque de algún modo las consecuencias no le importaron. Ni siquiera supo cómo fue que supo cuál era el dormitorio ocupado por Hans, en un ala lejana a la suya.

Creía en la magia, es más, era prueba viviente de que existía y de ella se valió en esa noche de lluvia. La última noche antes de su partida de las Islas del Sur.

Su mente corría también con desesperación, con la idea de haberlo perdido _para siempre_. No sabía por qué, pero su temor superaba al dolor de los últimos dos días.

Quería estar con él.

Esa noche, el día de mañana, para siempre…

Quería ser feliz, vivir con él, pasar los días a su lado.

Y solo pensaba en eso.

Rápido llegó hasta donde Hans, dormido en una amplia cama de sábanas de algodón y no de seda, en una habitación de tenue iluminación, aparentemente descansando, a pesar de que sus movimientos indicaban que su sueño no era calmo. Tal vez, sus sueños igual contenían pesadillas.

Cerrando tras de sí con llave, Elsa suspiró y puso una mano sobre su corazón, que se había disparado al límite, como un caballo de carreras loco por ser en primero en pasar la meta.

Observándolo atenta, con la suavidad de la noche de lluvia, por primera vez se le ocurrió que también se debía _lealtad a sí misma_. Le amaba y estar sin él acababa con ella, ¿no podría poner todas sus fuerzas en lograr que Anna viera parte del hombre que ella conocía? ¿No merecía él ese esfuerzo?

Él no solo era una pasión, era la persona que le complementaba, con la cual sus opiniones servían para ayudarla en la labor que hacía, y era quien enriquecía su vida de un modo que las demás personas no podían.

Si se casaba con otro sería una persona desleal, teniendo a alguien más en mente y actuaría con deshonor al mentir de forma descarada.

Y si renunciaba a Hans, se estaría fallando a ella.

Amaba mucho a Anna, no quería fallarle tampoco, pero su hermana debía comprender que si dejaba ir a Hans, se estaría perdiendo lo que ella tenía con Kristoff, porque su cuerpo y su alma nunca aceptarían a otra persona, sino a _él_ , que también le pertenecía a ella. Hans no hubiera batallado tanto de no quererla.

Tenía oportunidades en otra parte, mejores que con ella. Y, sin embargo, la quería con él.

Como nunca antes, la rubia se permitió aceptar los sentimientos de ambas partes. Entendió la fuerza de su amor y la lucha constante por obtener su aceptación, ese modo en que conseguía perturbarla, pero era el único en que podía tenerla atenta.

La tensión no era culpa suya, sino de ambos, que querían estar juntos y se llamaban el uno al otro.

Abrazó esa verdad y el aire se volvió menos oprimente, sino esperanzador. Y la tirantez se tornó en un respiro y una suculenta ansia como la que sentía por el chocolate, que no hacía daño ni era mala de tomar cuando lo hacía del modo indicado.

Su mente y su corazón se hicieron uno, llegando a un acuerdo.

Todo la había estado preparando para ese momento.

Escogía la pasión y la lealtad.

Ambos.

Y tenía que arreglar las cosas con Hans; y si no era esa noche, antes de su partida, ¿cuándo?

Sin titubeos, se acercó hasta el colchón, sobre el que se sentó con una sonrisa, adelantando su mano hasta el rostro de él.

Pero de pronto su muñeca fue sujetada y sintió un filo en la base del cuello, que la hizo jadear y soltar un rayo de hielo, en forma protectora.

Hans se estremeció abriendo los ojos de espanto.

—¡Elsa! —exclamó él al mismo tiempo que ella articulaba su nombre con sus labios, atemorizada.

Un relámpago los iluminó a ambos.

El cuchillo se separó abruptamente de su cuello, depositándose bajo la almohada, mientras la mano libre de él acudía prontamente a la piel de ella, con sus ojos buscando una herida.

Elsa posicionó una mano sobre el corazón de Hans, contemplando cómo los cabellos blanquecinos de él volvían a su estado original, sin que éste se diera cuenta, concentrado en ela.

Sonrió, si quedaba alguna duda de su amor por ella, ese acto sencillo lo había eliminado.

Sus sentimientos eran puros.

¿Qué más necesitaba para asegurarse de estar haciendo lo correcto?

—Estoy bien —susurró con emoción. —¿Por qué tienes un cuchillo bajo la almohada?

Dándose cuenta de sus acciones, Hans se detuvo, escrutándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Nunca está de más estar preparado —masculló incorporándose, apartando obligadamente la mano de ella. —¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó con poca amabilidad, recordando que no quería nada con él.

Elsa entendió su renuencia.

Pero esa vez ella no iba a darle largas.

—No quiero renunciar a ti —confesó ella colocando ambas manos en su rostro.

—¿Qué?

—No voy a renunciar a…

En ese instante ella se dio cuenta que, debajo de la sábana que le cubría, su pecho había estado descubierto, y se sonrojó al contemplar la leve vellosidad entre sus músculos, los cuales descendían marcados hasta terminar en un triángulo invertido, con su parte masculina cubierta por la sábana.

—Espera, no vayas por ahí —reclamó Hans frunciendo el ceño, sujetándole el mentón—, ¿ _qué_ es lo que acabas de decir?

—Si tu proposición sigue en pie, acepto casarme contigo; aunque como reina debería ser yo...

—Esto debe ser un sueño—farfulló él interrumpiéndola—, de ningún modo tú estarías aquí diciendo estas cosas. Maldita conciencia que no me permite olvidarte.

Ella soltó una risa pequeña y juntó sus labios a los de él un segundo. —Te amo.

Hans se quedó corto de palabras antes de parpadear de forma repetitiva.

—¿No forma parte de un sueño?

Elsa negó y tronó los dedos. —Se me ha olvidado tu anillo. Lo estoy haciendo mal.

—Déjalo. Eso no me importa ahora —dijo él, sujetando las manos frías de su amada—. ¿Quieres estar conmigo? ¿Estás segura? ¿Y si el día de mañana cambias de opinión? ¿Me dirás que te casarás con otro hombre y pondrás como excusa tus desconocidas razones?

—No, te tomaré _a ti_ como esposo. Hans Westergård de las Islas del Sur. No podría haber mejor hombre que tú, inteligente, respetuoso, audaz, entregado, único, valioso. La persona que me complementa y que vale la pena.

—¿Y tus razones no servirán para separarte de nosotros? —preguntó receloso, a pesar de sentirse tocado por sus palabras. Para nadie nunca había sido suficiente, y ella le estaba diciendo que lo era.

Suspirando, ella acarició con sus dedos la piel caliente de Hans, maravillándose de las sensaciones por dentro.

 _Estar con él_ estaba bien.

—Me decía que no podía dejar que mi corazón me cegara y dominarme por una pasión, aunque la decisión me hiciera infeliz; porque el pasado me impedía estar contigo. Pero al optar por otro, también cometería un error. No sé si mis conocidos y mis súbditos puedan aceptarte como mi esposo... tampoco sé si Anna dejará de hablarme por fallarle, de quien más me importa su reacción. Mucho menos sé el modo en que serás tratado aunque yo no lo quiera. Es solo que... renunciar a ti sería mentirme a mí misma. Y yo… simplemente me he dado cuenta que _no puedo hacer mi vida con un hombre que no seas tú_.

Elsa sabía que no lo estaba diciendo todo, pero le faltaba seguridad para expresar sus sentimientos en palabras.

Entendiendo solo un poco, Hans emitió un ronco suspiro. Mientras, su mente repetía su confesión final.

Era demasiado débil a esa mujer, a todo lo que refiriera a ella. Él tampoco quería afrontar una vida sin Elsa a su lado.

Además, creyó que, si ella se le estaba confesando, _a mitad de la noche y en su habitación_ , podía hacer de lado el orgullo.

O la verdad era que iba a aprovecharse del momento para finalmente tenerla. Al diablo lo demás, solo le interesaba ella.

—Si esos son tus impedimentos. No importa.

—Lo ves tan fácil.

—¿Y qué? —repuso, apretando sus manos—. Con tenerte a mi lado tendré la fuerza suficiente para soportar. ¿Qué no ves que eres la única que podría conseguir tenerme a sus pies? ¿Someterme por voluntad propia? Si te tengo a ti, lo demás es superable. Tu negación es la única que me limita. Y tu hermana, hablé con ella, _hace mucho_ , amor. No la subestimes; te quiere y dijo que no replicaría si _tú_ dabas la aprobación, porque sabía cuán deseoso estoy de ti. _Pero la muy astuta sabía que tú te resistirías_ … Y mira que he estado a punto de perderte.

—Mi otra razón era la opinión que tendrán de mí como reina si no me guío más por la racionalidad —expuso Elsa asimilando de a poco las palabras.

Con un dedo, Hans acarició el mentón de ella.

—Sé una reina que también use su corazón para tomar decisiones, que pueda respetarse a sí misma por no engañarse y darse la oportunidad de ser feliz. Demuestra que eres capaz de perdonar y que puedes ser fiel a tu propia persona. Y que amas, como yo te amo a ti, y que ese amor te puede dar la entereza para hacer lo correcto para todos. Porque has pasado muchos años desconfiando y negándote a vivir del modo que quieres por el bienestar de los demás... hasta que pudiste asegurarlo sin sacrificarte. Ésa es parte de la mujer que amo y quiero que te lo creas y lo enseñes a los demás.

Los ojos de ella se humedecieron y él acercó sus labios a sus mejillas, que besó suavemente, recorriéndolas con ligeros roces.

Había todavía mucho por decir y por escuchar, pero les quedaba tiempo. _Toda su vida juntos_.

Se sintió pletórico, tomándola en sus brazos para beber de su esencia profunda, pura y vital, que le llenaba de fuerza.

Pero esa vez Hans la besó sin prisas, alimentándose de ella y acariciándola el alma con sus labios, como quien consiente a una flor bella y delicada.

Elsa _quiso más_ , y mordió su labio como él ya lo había hecho, haciéndole lugar a su lengua, con el llamado de sus sentidos, acariciándole en el proceso.

A él las manos comenzaron a sudarle con el pulso disparado, sintiendo cómo el aire se calentaba a su alrededor y la tensión se le acumulaba en la entrepierna. Se vio obligado a distanciarla para procurar que esa noche su marca de doncella saliera intacta. Realmente no era experimentado en las artes amatorias, más que fugaces encuentros de casi una década atrás, y no creía poder satisfacerla una primera vez, sin que su virginidad se viera comprometida. Su capacidad de control no llegaba a tanto, menos después de mucho tiempo deseándola y finalmente teniéndola.

Ella dominaba sus sentidos y en esa ocasión su cuerpo no se detendría sin poseerla de la forma sagrada más posible.

Contra su naturaleza, Elsa no le puso un alto, sino que deslizó sus dedos sobre sus cabellos, alborotados, aferrándose con las manos a él.

Hans gimió cuando ella se colocó sobre su regazo, que se endurecía cada vez más, exigiéndole la búsqueda de su apretada cavidad, donde ella le acogería con fuerza.

Moviéndose por el instinto, Elsa desapareció el vestido de hielo que la separaba de él, con el fuego líquido quemando sus venas y un hormigueo corriendo a través de ella, concentrado en la palpitante humedad entre sus muslos y la presión de su vientre, que pedía a gritos ser llenado.

El pelirrojo imprecó separándose bruscamente de ella, con una fuerte negación en la cabeza.

—Elsa. —Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, respirando atropelladamente.

—Lo quiero. Y serás mi esposo. Antes de Navidad.

El único pensamiento racional de él fue desvaneciéndose; la familia de ella ya tenía un niño nacido a los siete meses, y su hermana tenía tiempo casada. Elsa le estaba dando la oportunidad de adelantarse a la noche de bodas.

—A partir de este momento serás mía.

—Y tú mío —dijo ella, sonriendo con arrogancia.

Soltando una carcajada ronca, Hans la acogió de nuevo en brazos maniobrando para posicionarse sobre su cuerpo sin separar sus labios, olvidándose por completo de volver a contar los besos que le daba ni los instantes robados a los que ya tendría derecho. Ser su le esposo traería muchos beneficios.

Elsa jadeó sorprendida por el movimiento y se sujetó a sus hombros, sintiéndose emocionada al tener un contacto con la dureza escondida de él, presionando sobre su cuerpo.

Sus caderas se movieron de arriba abajo por cuenta propia, provocando siseos interrumpidos de la boca de él.

El sureño sonrió sobre su boca y coló una mano por debajo de la ropa interior de ella, alcanzando el pezón turgente cubierto por la camisola, en el mismo juego que tenía la rubia, quien se arqueó sugerentemente en respuesta a una necesidad inexplicable.

Lento, él bajó besos por la línea de la mandíbula de su piel nívea, chupando y mordiendo con los gemidos de ella como impulsores, hasta llegar a la base de su cuello dulce, donde su lengua saboreó una y otra vez, estremeciéndola. Las yemas de sus dedos se entretenían con la punta de su pecho, perfectos para sus manos.

Su boca siguió y se encontró con el botón de su busto, que ansiaba ver y probar. Sobre la delgada tela Hans succionó, humedeciéndola, como el centro de ella, mojado y latiente.

Elsa se lamió los labios y cerró los ojos con un contoneo de caderas, al sentir el roce de él en su muslo, mientras disfrutaba vicioso de sus pechos, que fueron quedando a la vista cuando Hans le despojó de su sudada camisola.

Y no se sintió mal, sino liberador.

Con ojos brillantes, él la observó, arrodillado. Se admiraba de la vista seductora que tenía de ella, cuyos pechos rosados apuntaban hacia él, llamándole a disfrutar de ellos.

Pero sonrió y bajó el rostro para besarla de nuevo, inflamando sus labios con sus besos, perdiendo la respiración al tiempo que le entregaba a ella su ser, toda su existencia.

Juntó sus frentes y besó su nariz, colmándose de la mirada anhelante que resplandecía en sus pozos cerúleos.

La tenía, pensó acariciándola con las manos, sintiendo el calor aletargando sus miembros; necesitaba repetirlo una y otra vez hasta creerlo del todo; necesitaba sentirla por completo para saberlo cierto.

Sus labios descendieron de nuevo a su cuello y saborearon de su esencia única, el embrujo de una reina que lo sometía y acababa con su cordura. Era su bocanada de aire fresco y su tormenta.

Ambos se llenaron de las sensaciones nuevas, abrazándose y acariciándose con sus cuerpos perlados en sudor, temblorosos, hormigueantes, hasta que finalmente sus prendas inferiores desaparecieron.

Hans exploró el valle desconocido de sus pliegues haciéndola brincar, su corazón enloqueciendo a miles de palpitares allí donde un líquido descendía desde su interior, que se sentía como un incendio interminable. Pero lo disfrutaba, aunque se sentía tensa y deseosa, mientras le acariciaba a él los brazos y el torso, absorbiendo la magia que le transmitía haciéndola sentir plena.

Elsa cogió su rostro y reclamó sus labios, marcándolo como suyo, únicamente suyo.

—Te amo —susurró separándose de él, viéndolo borroso, aunque sabía que permanecía allí.

Las palabras de ella le hicieron sonreír, introduciendo continuamente sus dedos, jugando a la par con su delicada carne, hasta verla jadear sonoramente, presa del éxtasis, dejándole la mano llena de sus jugos y la satisfacción de ser el único que la viera con el cuerpo perdido a la pasión.

Él le besó la mejilla sonrojada y pronunció la misma frase que ella, suave como una caricia, sujetando su miembro rígido, que escocía para conocer su estrecho canal, su deseo eterno, el sitio que le faltaba por reclamar como suyo. El lugar al que quería pertenecer por siempre.

Aprovechando que seguía arrollada por el orgasmo, movió su cadera al frente, abriéndose paso lento en su caliente cavidad, sintiendo que el aire se le acababa conforme ella lo absorbía, en el palpitar de sus paredes mojadas.

Escrutó su bello rostro y buscó señales de incomodidad, pero no vio más que la confianza de su mirada y acudió hasta el final, hundiéndose y atravesando la última barrera existente entre los dos.

Los dos gimieron y ella agitó las caderas, acomodándolo y llamándolo, sin saber lo mucho que él apretaba los dientes para no moverse y dejarla acostumbrarse a su virilidad henchida.

—¿Estás bien? —musitó entrecortadamente y ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Debería estar mal? —preguntó olvidando los vagos conocimientos del pasado.

Sintiéndose afortunado, le respondió que no.

Elsa, ligeramente incómoda, pero no adolorida, sonrió, repleta de sensaciones. Sus cuerpos estaban en contacto el uno con el otro y sentía sus latidos, su respiración, su sudor, su calor, y todos los temblores de sus miembros.

Él la besó un momento y se retiró, para volver en un empellón. Ella le presionó los hombros con las uñas, sintiéndose llenada como nunca antes. Eso era lo que quería y ansiaba. Con lo que Hans le había estado tentando tanto tiempo y ya conocía.

Moviendo las caderas, él volvió a retroceder y embestir, en una acometida sonora y fugaz.

La rubia siguió el ritmo por instinto, arqueando la espada y doblando las piernas. Se aferró a él, feliz de estar en el sitio donde debía.

Con una caricia de ella, Hans tomó retirada y adelantó de nuevo su cadera, sin prisa, porque quería disfrutar de aquel acto y contemplar cada cambio en su adorada rubia. Repitió sus acciones y llegó hasta el fondo de ella, abrazando la fricción de sus cuerpos. Su miembro estaba tenso y sus testículos le dolían, pero se dio todo el tiempo del mundo.

Ella era una diosa sonrojada y brillante, con una mirada repleta de emociones.

Elsa enredó las manos en sus cabellos cobrizos y juntó sus caderas a las de él, moviéndose a la par.

Se le escapó un jadeo y él siseó.

Sus labios volvieron a buscarse, y, besándose, como si todas las ansias del pasado se hubieran borrado, ambos disfrutaron lento del acto amoroso, que continuó con los dos mirándose a los ojos. No hacía falta rapidez ni desesperación, ni el ansia desbocada de años deseándose, solo una entrega prolongada y repleta de emociones.

Tenían el futuro para todo los demás.

Mientras tanto, los cuerpos de ambos se unían una y otra vez, compartiendo las sensaciones, hasta que el mundo destelló para ambos, sin ser consciente de nada más que ellos dos.

Él se entregó a ella y ella absorbió todo lo que él tenía por darle.

Luego siguieron acariciándose mutuamente, con los cuerpos entrelazados, respirando en agitación.

No tenían palabras para describir ese momento, que habían estado ansiando, pero al final no había resultado del modo en que estaban preparados.

Fue mucho mejor.

La reina se dio cuenta que sus emociones se habían desatado, sin soltar sus poderes, porque el amor era la clave. Y ellos habían hecho el amor.

Estando con él, no había temor de descontrolarse.

Lo besó en el pecho, sobre su corazón, que una vez mal clasificaran como congelado.

Sintió su caricia en su cabello, suave y delicada como si fuera a romperse.

—No sé si me habría permitido perderte —confesó él, observando su pelo rubio entre sus dedos. —Podría engañarme diciendo que mi orgullo era más grande… pero creo que te habría raptado. O habría interrumpido tu boda. Cometo estupideces al estar desesperado por ti.

Elsa rió en voz baja. Por lo menos, no era la única. A último momento seguro que ella habría congelado el mar entre el reino de Stockholmville y hecho algo loco.

—Tal vez, de pensar mejor, estaríamos más tiempo juntos —reflexionó Hans, haciendo una mueca. —Perdón por retrasarlo.

—Puedes llevar verdad sobre lo que dijiste en tu carta de hace años. Dudo que hubiéramos descubierto cómo terminar el invierno de no ser por ti. Habríamos tardado más tiempo.

—Sería más fácil para ti ahora tenerme como esposo.

—Hay muchos hubiera, ¿no crees? —susurró ella, repentinamente adormilada, aunque lo combatió. —Pero… no importa qué, como tú dices, _te tengo conmigo_. Y… quiero saber cómo es eso de Anna.

El pecho de él se movió con una risa.

—Es insignificante, amor.

Elsa esbozó una sonrisa. —Está bien —aceptó, porque al momento no le importaba mucho. Lo averiguaría luego.

Un silencio cómodo se instaló entre ambos, con sus dedos entrelazados. ¿Eso era lo que se había estado perdiendo y negando por mucho tiempo?

Definitivamente habría sido tonta de dejarlo ir.

Pero ahora iba a ser su esposo, y aunque habría cosas que requerían de sutileza, confiaba como él, a que podrían hacerlo funcionar. Basta de todas esas barreras que tenía antes.

Hans suspiró después de un rato.

—Incluso si me encuentro perfectamente ahora, tendremos que dormir separados si no queremos revelar escandalosamente nuestra relación.

Elsa bufó, sabiendo que era verdad. Con eso no podía ser rebelde.

—Dudo que teniéndote en mis brazos pueda despertar al alba —dijo él, con lamento.

—Ni yo.

—Una vez juntos, dormiremos en la misma cama.

—A menos que me enfades.

Ambos rieron.

—Créeme, las reconciliaciones serán las mejores —musitó burlón.

La idea le pareció pecaminosamente excitante; sin embargo, después de adelantarse a los votos matrimoniales, y entender lo que era esa intimidad juntos, no le importó pensarlo.

—Todavía tengo que resarcirte por estos años —respondió ella, apretando su mano con fuerza. Más que un pensamiento, era una promesa; todo ese tiempo él había estado persistiendo y demostrándole que la quería con él. Era su turno.

El príncipe no dijo nada, porque sabía lo necia que podía volverse ella; y pensó que así ella se sentiría en paz consigo misma. El amar no significaba saldar cuentas, sino disfrutar con el otro.

Sabiendo que ambos estaban cayendo en un letargo, Hans dejó de acariciarla y se incorporó, buscando con ayuda de la tenue luz del fuego, las pertenencias de ella, a un costado de la cama. Ya en la mañana se preocuparía por los efectos prácticos.

Aunque primero necesitaban limpiarse los fluidos del otro.

La rubia lo sujetó de la mano antes de que pudiera bajar de la cama. El último día de las reuniones era caótico y necesitaba pedirle algo ahora que podían estar a solas.

—Dame una semana antes de que llegues a Arendelle —pidió dudosa.

Como él confiaba en ella, no dudó en acariciar su rostro y presionar un beso en su coronilla.

—Eso es nada comparado con cinco años, _bella_.

—Hans…

—No te estoy recriminando —interrumpió.

Elsa movió la cabeza en negación. —Lo sé.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió ceñudo.

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente, sin decir nada.

— _Gracias por esperar por mí_.

Y él la apretó tragando saliva; amándola de forma perpetua.

* * *

 **NA: Y esto quedó un poco más cursi de lo que esperaba.**

Este capítulo ya estaba escrito antes de los cinco anteriores, porque quería que terminara así. En el capítulo 6, agregué la pesadilla de Elsa, porque no quería que se imaginaran qué pudo soñar, sino una idea más concreta, pero si la estilizaba en cursiva, rápidamente iban a saber que no estaba ocurriendo y necesitaba dejarles con la duda.

Si pasaba más, se merecía una historia larga.

Así pues, no soy psicoanalista, pero su sueño tuvo mucha influencia en ella, producto de su verdadero deseo.

Tengo las frases para el epílogo, así que no doy por terminado este fic (aunque con mi amor por los finales abiertos, me tiento ja ja).

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Guest: Ceirtanly, in her dreams, a deep part of her mind realized things before she did concious. It would've been heartbreaking watching him take distance from her. Now, I guess, I shouldn't have said there was one chapter to finish. At least, I piqued your curiosity he he.


	8. Chapter 8

**Epílogo**

Una semana después de despedir a Elsa de su reino, Hans se sentía nervioso al tener que poner pie en Arendelle, inseguro de la clase de reconocimiento que obtendría allí. Un poco temeroso, en el fondo, de que el fervor de la mirada de Elsa desapareciera ante su realidad.

Confiaba en ella y sabía que una vez dada su palabra no se escaquearía, pero su entusiasmo de la semana anterior hubiese disminuido, porque las cosas no estaban saliendo como preveían.

Acarrearían muchos problemas de no ser así, aunque sabía también que no sería fácil.

Lo único que le preocupaba era ella, ya que acompañados él enduraría la peor de las batallas, mientras que separados sus fuerzas flaquearían.

Ante esos pensamientos, Hans se dio ánimos recordando el caluroso beso que habían compartido en uno de los pasadizos el día de la partida de ella, que le habrían hecho tomarla contra la pared ansioso si hasta horas antes Elsa no hubiese sido virgen y su barco estuviera listo para partir.

En ese beso había quedado la promesa de continuar lo inacabado más adelante, y muy adolorido por las noches, había contado el tiempo que faltaba para tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos, para acariciarla sin reparo.

Necesitaba de toda su fuerza de control para no buscarla al hacer su arribo, mostrando el comedimiento esperado en su posición y por el traje que llevaba puesto, uno de los mejores entre sus prendas de vestir, puesto que quería dar la mejor impresión como prometido de ella; por lo menos, para los que supieran.

Sin embargo, casi mandó una imprecación al aire al no ser recibido por Elsa, sino por Kai; lo que podía significar malas noticias.

Aunque tal vez sería muy presuntuoso de su parte esperar que la reina le recibiera en el muelle, como si no tuviera personal para hacer esa tarea.

—Alteza, es un placer recibirle —le dijo el hombre con una respetuosa reverencia, irguiéndose con una sonrisa mucho más amistosa que el pasado, solo similar al tiempo en que ayudó a los arandellianos en la helada.

—Kai.

—Si me permite escoltarle hasta la presencia de su Majestad, Alteza —continuó Kai, muy solícito. —Es mi tarea comunicarle de su parte, que lamenta no ser la primera en recibirle, pero un asunto importante le atañe ahora mismo.

La ausencia de ella y sólo ella, fue lo único en que se fijó Hans, que asintió y no vio lo que ocurría a su alrededor, apresurándose a seguir al hombre de Elsa.

Pronto llegaron al castillo, sin intercambio de palabras, y allí él se sintió bastante observado, preguntándose mentalmente si los demás conocían su compromiso con ella. Le entusiasmaba que así fuera, y ansiaba verla con su anillo en su dedo, no en una cadena debajo de su vestido como si fuera un sucio secreto.

De otro modo, no imaginaba por qué suscitaría tanto interés en los empleados del castillo, incluso si había una explicación factible en su presencia fuera de la época de las reuniones.

No era como si, en los últimos cinco años, aparte de perseguirla a ella, hubiese hecho algo de grandes dimensiones.

Lamentablemente, primero no vio a Elsa.

—Yo me encargo, Kai —dijo Anna, cuando se la encontró de frente en el corredor. Ella, con la apariencia de tener arreglo por su maquillaje, le enarcaba una ceja.

Kai se despidió de ambos con una sonrisa.

— Al parecer, lo conseguiste —aseveró ella. —Al menos te dio batalla; pero supongo que el amor triunfó.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño extrañado por su serenidad. Ya había conversado con ella en el pasado, cierto, y Anna conocía sus sentimientos por Elsa, pero nunca había sido algo agradable los dos a solas.

No obstante, fue superior el alivio que sintió por lo que eso representaba.

—Así que, ¿descongeló tu corazón? —prosiguió su futura cuñada en tono desenfadado.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con extrañeza.

Anna soltó una larga carcajada, como si le divirtiera sobremanera algo. No sabía si su ignorancia o eso del corazón descongelado.

¿Cuándo había escuchado algo similar?

—Supongo que sí —manifestó ella con una sonrisa. —Elsa te espera en el salón azul; supongo que no debo indicarte dónde se encuentra.

Sabiendo a cuál se refería, negó y trató de no apresurar demasiado el paso para ver a su amada, ahora que tenía la calma de Anna no oponiéndose.

Sus largas zancadas le hicieron posible llegar rápido al encuentro con Elsa, sin que se detuviera él a llamar a la puerta. Entró sin más, encontrándola a espaldas de él, frente a un cuadro de sus padres.

La rubia se giró con una sonrisa y casi corrió hasta sus brazos, sujetándose de su cuello para besarlo, con todo el amor que tenía por darle. No había lugar para titubeos ni respiros, pero sí para una pizca de dulzura en medio del ansia.

Era la clase de recibimiento que él esperaba, pensó mientras devoraba sus labios.

Se separaron jadeantes, sin dejar de abrazarse.

—Te extrañé —musitó Elsa en su oído, y Hans la apretó con más fuerza a su cuerpo, reafirmando la alegría de que estar con ella fuese una realidad.

—Yo también —dijo, separándose, para inmediatamente coger su mano izquierda y besar el dorso, muy cerca de su anillo brillante.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó apreciando el elegante peinado de su cabello y el laborioso maquillaje en su rostro, donde solo los labios no tenían el encanto falso, sino un color rojo por mordisquearlos.

Sonriendo de un modo gatuno, Elsa asintió.

—Está perfecto —aseguró.

—¿Hay un evento especial? —cuestionó desilusionado de no pasar las primeras horas de su regreso con ella. —¿Puedo unirme?

Agradeció tener una de sus mejores vestimentas.

—Eso es lo que espero. —Ella sonó un poco misteriosa.

—¿De qué es el evento?

Elsa entrelazó sus dedos. —Vamos a casarnos.

—¿Qué!

—Se supone que el hombre solo debe preocuparse por el traje y los anillos y el príncipe Lars te dará los que escogió Olaf para los dos, que yo tampoco vi. Tenemos una licencia especial, como reina puedo otorgarlas y está todo preparado para casarnos en una hora.

—Elsa, detente, ¿qué? —preguntó cogiendo su rostro resplandeciente, que se vio arruinado por el fruncir de sus cejas.

—Espero que no te moleste esta sorpresa —expresó Elsa insegura—, pero es el modo de demostrar que hablo en serio y esta vez soy yo quien dará el primer paso.

En realidad, él le habría sugerido fugarse y tener algo íntimo, pero como reina ella debía tener una ceremonia. Y, bueno, no le importaba si era deprisa, después de esperar mucho tiempo por ello.

Solo quería que estuvieran casados.

Nunca hubiera esperado algo así de ella, pero no replicaría. Por Dios, ella iba a ser oficialmente suya, tras mucho tiempo. ¡Ese día!

—¿De verdad vamos a casarnos? —confirmó con gran emoción—, ¿hoy?

—Sí. —Sonrió ella.

Hans soltó una carcajada y la tomó de nuevo en brazos para unir sus labios, en un beso de felicidad.

Ese beso le duró hasta hallarse en el altar esperando a su futura esposa, quien hizo su entrada brillante con un vestido de novia blanco, hecho con su magia. Como la verdadera Reina del Hielo, contaba con centenares de copos de nieve de diferentes tamaños, que parecían diamantes. La hacían sobresalir en medio de los invitados en la capilla, los mismos de su coronación —con excepción de Weselton y Lars junto a su familia—, según vio antes de que ella hiciera entrada, dejándolo estupefacto por la perfección de mujer que aparecía al final del pasillo.

Él la habría visto hermosa hasta con harapos, aunque nada le hacía justicia a ella, mucho mejor que cualquier prenda que ataviara su maravilloso cuerpo.

Y la ceremonia donde unirían pasó como un sueño, porque únicamente estaba centrado en el intercambio de miradas que tenían lugar entre los dos y las promesas de amarse contenidas en sus ojos y sus palabras. Los orbes cerúleos de ella reafirmaban el amor que decía sentir por él, dejándolo como un tonto orgulloso toda la ceremonia, hasta el suave beso en los labios que sellaba su unión.

Nunca dejó de mirarla a los ojos, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz.

—Les presento a la reina Elsa de Arendelle y el rey consorte Hans de Arendelle*.

—¿Qué? —soltó parpadeando y retornando a la realidad.

Escuchó la risa de Anna, antes de que las personas aplaudieran.

—Elsa —susurró sin enfrentar al público.

Ella sonrió y apretó su mano, dejando las explicaciones para después.

* * *

Terminando de contar la historia, Hans sonrió dejando que su hija Cathrine apretara su índice con su pequeño puñito, mientras su hermano Edvard continuaba durmiendo.

Efectivamente, ese día había obtenido una sorpresa descomunal al saber que Elsa le daba el título de rey, para tomar decisiones con ella, aunque el poder de su esposa le superaba. Juntos llevaban dos años gobernando Arendelle, y compartir ese rol hacía más llevadera la crianza de sus pequeños hijos de cuatro meses, a quienes ambos se negaban hacer responsabilidad entera de la nana y el ama de cría.

Al final, todos los temores de Elsa por su relación no se hicieron realidad, porque quienes verdaderamente importaban para ella preferían su felicidad a su desdicha; y tampoco cuestionaron su decisión de hacerle rey, algo que ella hizo porque reconocía su habilidad, como para demostrarle la importancia que él tenía.

Le habría dado igual que no lo hiciera.

—¿Otra vez despierta? —preguntó su esposa con una risa, correspondida por él.

La reina lo observaba desde la puerta, atenta a la mirada de amor que Hans daba a su hija, la que debería estar descansando como su hermano, del modo en que les habían dejado media hora atrás. Pero siempre era lo mismo con Cathrine, su silenciosa bebé a la que debía comprobarse que dormía.

Era una buena hija de papá, porque no conciliaba su sueño hasta que él no regresaba a su cuna y dejaba que le cogiera con su manito.

Aunque ella no podía decir nada, ya que hacía algo parecido, abrazándolo todas las noches en que lo tenía a su lado, o asegurándose de tener una prenda de él cuando había un viaje al extranjero separados.

En el presente, se preguntaba cómo habría hecho de no estar con él, un pensamiento que le traía el alivio de que no lo hubiera dejado ir, por dudas que ya le eran ridículas, pues gracias a Ruan y Olaf, Hans y su hermana habían "limado asperezas" y todo iba maravillosamente.

Él caminó hacia ella, envolviéndola con sus brazos.

Sus bocas se buscaron y entre trompicones abandonaron la habitación de sus hijos, concentrándose en la misma pasión que los desbordaba desde el pasado, disfrutando de la correcta decisión que ella había tomado años atrás.

Y de que él nunca se hubiera cansado de insistir.

* * *

*He leído un poco sobre el protocolo y la ceremonia de bodas, que hablan del título del cónyuge y cómo sería una coronación en una ceremonia, pero no quise ahondar en este fragmento, siendo más feliz con hacerlo rey sin tantas vueltas.

* * *

 **NA: Esto de hacer finales menos abiertos se me hace difícil, porque las palabras finales me dan problema.**

Debo decir que fue un reto contra el contador de palabras, porque no podía hacer esto más largo que los demás capítulos.

En fin, me ha hecho feliz la cantidad de personas que leyeron esta historia, y compartirla fue lindo. Yo espero poder escribir más Helsa y que haya más gente haciéndolo también.

Gracias por todo.

 ** _Besitos, Karo._**

* * *

Guest: Yeah, it's good Elsa took the right choice, because it would've been a terrible future for her ha ha. And propierty wasn't her main concern... Sometimes, she loosens up a little (like "Let it go"). Thank you so much, I'm happy you liked this story. Take care.


End file.
